One wall down
by Enecs
Summary: Carol goes to Daryl long after he told her the story of the Cherokee rose. It's short, but sorta sweet. This is meant to be a one shot, but I see potential for it to be a chapter story.
1. Cherokee Rose

**For some odd reason this was in my head, hope you enjoy this is meant to be a one shot. (Sorry the title is so crappy)**

I DO **NOT** **OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WALKING DEAD!**

* * *

_"I ain't fool enough to think there's a flower growing for my brother, but I believe this one, bloomed for your little girl."_

"Daryl?" she stood outside his tent, rubbing her arms to protect them from the cold "Daryl?" she said it a little louder, the zipper unzipped

"what the 'ell ya want woman?" he looked annoyed and tired.

"I think there is a flower blooming for your brother somewhere" he looked at her confused "you said your not fool enough to think there's a flower growing for you brother, but I think there is." He stepped out of his tent

"my brother was a fucked up redneck with no morals, there ain't no god damn flower for 'em" she took a step back.

"Your brother was still your brother, he may not have been the best of them, but he was still yours, if you get to say my daughters alive somewhere and that we are going to find her, then you brothers alive and we will find him, or he will find us." He narrowed his eyes at her, and she looked down, taking another step back

"why the hell ya care, none of ya give a shit 'bout him" she stole a quick look at him then looked back at the ground

"I may not like him, but he is you brother, and he can't be nearly as bad as Ed, sure he was a sexist pig, but he never hit any of the women, never forced anyone, right?." She looked at him, slowly he nodded "so I may not like your brother, but I don't wish him dead, Merle wasn't the best but there is a flower blooming for him somewhere, we just can't see it." Daryl scuffed

"ain't no flower for Merle" she sighed

"fine think what you think, but I say there is, just like Sophia", she turned and started back for the RV

"ya really think he's alive?" Carol looked over he shoulder at the tough man she had come to think of as a friend

"I do." With that she walked back to the others, not knowing she had just knocked down a wall that the young Dixon had worked so hard to put up.


	2. Searching

**So I decided it's going to be a chapter story because I have nothing better to do!**

* * *

**Chapter two:**  
_ "ya really think he's alive?"_  
_ "I do"_

Then she just walked off, leaving him alone in the cold, and it was cold, freezing without her there, she got it, Merle was his brother. He was family, and she got it, someone got it, he went back to his tent knowing he would not be able to sleep. The next day he watched as she buzzed around helping everyone, cooking their food, cleaning their cloths, anything to keep her mind off what that little girl could be going throw out there. He understood what that kid was going throw, well the lost part, when he was stuck in the woods there weren't flesh eating dead people walking around. He watched her from the corner of his eye, she was just sitting rocking in one of the old man's chairs on the porch, first time she's been still since she woke up. Without think he went and sat down by her, she didn't even look at him, just stared out over the field.

"We gonna do a search later, see if we can back track her steps, church ain't that far from 'ere" she nodded

"can I come with?" now she looked at him, he eyes filled with tears that were threatening to spill. He didn't know why it made him feel so damn guilty

"no, you have to stay here, if we find he and you got hurt while out there, you need to stay here, for her" she nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Do you really think you'll find her?" he grunted

"hell yeah I do, we'll find her, ain't stoppin' till we do" she gave a small smile, his heart stopped, why'd his heart stop?

"Thank you"

"ain't done nothin'"

"that's not it, you're the only one who doesn't look at me with sympathy, well not all the time at lest, I'm tried of sympathy, can't stand it, dealt with that look for fifteen years, don't need it now." He nodded knowing what she was talking about, no matter how much sympathy someone had, it never helped her before, never made things better. He was the same way, sympathy never helped no one, least not that he know of.

* * *

The men and Andrea went out, leaving Carol with the weak ones and the Greens, not that she would call them weak, they were stronger then her, but weak compared to the ones that left.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" it was Hershel

"Carol"

"yes, Carol, do you know where Jimmy is?"

"I believe he went with our people to go look" he nodded "I thought you knew?" he chuckled

"I did not, but that's not your problem" then he left. Leaving Carol baffled until Lori approached her

"I think we should cook the Greens a nice meal, what do you think?" Carol stared at her

"I don't know, we being on their land is bad enough, but going into their home, it feels like we're invading them" Lori looked over at the door

"we could ask Patricia or Maggie, come on, it's the lest we could do, plus it would show we can help around." Carol sighed

"fine, but you get permission, and I should be from Maggie" Lori saluted

"yes ma'me."


	3. Dixons don't chuckle

**Chapter three:**  
Carol stood over the counter cutting up carrots, that was her job, cut the carrots, she know in the end she would be the one to cook everything, but for now she just stayed cutting her little orange friends.

"This is real nice of y'all to want to do this, we could have handled it" Patricia leaned against the doorway Lori smiled

"It's alright, we are more then happy to help" Carol just kept on cutting.

"we appreciate it, especially since your probably worried sick about your girl" that was pointed towards Carol

"she'll be fine, she's strong" Carol looked back at them, giving a small smile

"Carol oh my God you cut yourself!" Lori grabbed her hand, she was right her pointer and middle fingers were cut

"oh" was all she said

"y'all stay there I'll get Hershel" Patricia ran out of the room

"Lori I'm fine, really, no need for a doctor" Lori dragged her to the sink

"we need to see how bad it is" Carol winched when the water hit her fingers "Carol, you got them bad!" Hershel walked in

"heard someone cut themselves." Carol blushed

"I'm fine, no reason to fuss over me" he grabbed her hand

"this is pretty bad young woman, you'll need stitches, unfortunately I don't have anything to numb the pain." She nearly cried, she didn't trust her words so she nodded then allowed Hershel to lead her to the table "can I ask how the happened?"

"she was cutting the carrots, then she uh….looked up, this happened" Lori gestured with her hand.

"well, maybe you should be more careful next time" he gave a small smile as he thread his needle "I've never been one to lie, this is going to hurt, you're going to have to be very still if you want things to be strait." She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip waiting for him to start, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as she though it was going to, just stung.

"Okay I'm done, you're a very good patient, now please try not to use that hand, don't want my work coming undone" she nodded

"Carol you go lay down, I've got this" Lori patted her on the back, she really didn't want to, but she didn't feel like standing around while everyone else did something, so she went to the RV for a nap.

* * *

When they got back no one even asked how it went, and Carol was no where to be seen, he wasn't about to ask no one, didn't want people getting the wrong idea. He sat on the porch watching as everyone went inside, Carol still no where to be seen, Lori stopped beside him

"she's in the RV, cut two of her fingers today, she'll be fine she's just resting, I say she needs it, poor girl hasn't been sleeping." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her

"why the 'ell ya tellin' me this, like I give a shit" she smiled at him

"you can pull that with everyone else, but I see the way you look at her, don't worry I'll keep it secret, maybe you should go wake her for dinner, she's got to be starving." Daryl huffed

"don't know what the 'ell ya talkin' 'bout I don't look at 'er no different then the way I look at the rest of ya" Lori just smiled

"you should go wake her" the she went inside. Daryl looked at the RV, the woman needed to eat, so he got up and walked over to it, throwing open the door and making he way to the back. Carol was laying on her side, hand under her head other one in front of her, she looked so peaceful he almost felt back for waking her.

"Carol, time to wake up, dinner time" she rolled over, but didn't get up "come on, ya got ta eat, sleep is good, but food is better" she rolled back onto her side so she could look at him.

"I can eat later, can't say the same for sleep" he found himself chuckling, Dixons don't chuckle

"you can't know if ya will eat later, for all ya know a herd could pass throw and we would have to leave, so…get your ass up, time to eat." She sighed and rolled back over grumbling something under her breath that Daryl thought was

"I like sleep." He bit his lip, she needed to eat

"Carol come one, you need food, don't make me carry you into that house" she turned to glare at him

"you wouldn't dare"

"oh I would, . .up!" She slowly sat up

"I was so comfy" she smiled at him "you wouldn't have really carried me if I hadn't gotten up would you?" he crossed his arms

"ya still not up, technically" she jumped out of bed

"how did the search go?" she asked while grabbing her over sized bag, he looked down

"not good." He felt a hand on his face

"it's not your fault Daryl" he jumped back and headed towards the door

"yeah well….go eat" he headed for his camp, suddenly he wasn't hungry.

* * *

**My plan for this is to go all the way to season three! :)**


	4. gratude

**_C_****hapter four:**  
Carol shouldn't have touched him, he was like her, damaged, she should have known better, nothing she could do now, what's done is done, there was no way of changing it. She ran across the yard to the house, she was up now she might as well eat. The next day Daryl went out on a horse to search on his own, without Hershel's permission as she later found out, that had been over three hours ago, she was starting to get worried. That is why she now sat on the RV with Dale, Andrea would have been with them but Shane and her had some "important" stuff to take care of. She could tell by the way Dale was acting what the "important" stuff was, and honestly she didn't care, let Andrea fall into the same trap Lori did. Carol scanned the tree line then she saw it, the shape of a person, it looked like it could be Daryl, same size, but it was moving slow. She grabbed the binoculars, she couldn't see a face, well she could, but not the one she was aiming for.

"Is it a walker?" Dale stood beside her squinting at the tree line

"Dale get Rick!" she took of towards them, not stopping until she was a few feet away from them, Daryl stood Sophia in his arms, he looked in bad shape.

"You…found her is she…okay?" he winched as he took another step

"she's fine, just needs Hershel, ya might want ta take 'er" Carol did as instructed and before she could even ask why he fell to the ground. She stood helpless and she waited for Rick to show up, when he did he looked from Sophia to Daryl before finally lifting him, with T's help of course, up and dragging him back to the house where Hershel checked both him and Sophia over.

"Your girl is dehydrated and malnourished, I have an IV I can hook her up with, and I'll have Maggie make her some soup, she should be fine" Carol nodded as she ran her hand over her daughter's dirty hair.

"Thank you Hershel, what's wrong with Daryl?" she looked up at him

"he seems to have taken an arrow throw his side, I think I know what happened there, my horse got spooked, like she always does and throw him, causing his crossbow to go off and…" he pointed to his side. Carol nodded

"will he be alright?" the old man smiled

"from what I can tell he will be just fine" with that he left and Carol turned back to Sophia, her baby was back, he had brought her back.

* * *

Daryl rolled over onto his side pain shooting throw him, god what had happened, he shot up, Sophia! He looked around, he was in the house, had she just been a hallucination? Did he really find her? Was she alright? He looked around again, Carol was sitting in a chair by his bed, no she was sleeping, obviously he had just been dreaming, if her child was back she would be with her, not him. Then he saw it, the small cot in the corner, a small cot that held an even smaller body in it, a child's body, Sophia. He had really found her, he leaned back against the headboard, he had found her, and brought her back to Carol, he looked over at the woman. She couldn't be comfy in that chair, hell he wouldn't be comfy in that chair, not like he could do anything about it, so he just watched her, didn't know why he was doing it, but found comfort in it. She was there, making sure he was alright, why he had no idea, probably just wanted to be there to thank him when he woke up but ended up falling asleep. Sophia shifted

"Mr. Daryl?" he nearly laughed at the name

"yeah kid?"

"are you okay" her voice was horse

"yeah, I'm fine, keep in down, let ya ma sleep" she nodded and closed her eye's again, poor kid looked in bad shape, still better then when he'd found her. Seconds later there was a knock on the door and Carol jumped up, rubbing her eyes she looked from Sophia to him

"your up" he nodded, the door opened Rick popped his head in

"your finally up" Daryl grunted "will you tell us what happened, where did you find her? Sophia was to tired to talk." Daryl shifted

"she was down by the riverbank, hiding in a tree, some geeks were tryin' ta get ta 'er, then I came rollin' down the hill, they found me easier to get then 'er had to pull an arrow out my side stab 'em throw there fucked up brains." Rick was now leaning against the doorway

"why where you rolling down hill?"

"damn horse throw me, bow went off." Hershel appeared behind Rick

"if ya would have asked I would have told ya that horse is nicknamed nerves Nelly, do you know what happened to my horse?"

"if it's wise it, left the country" Carol chuckled beside him, he couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips, but he tried his best to hide it, that woman just did something to him.

* * *

**Sophia is alive, I wanted her to be, if you haven't noticed by now I'll tell you, I am not staying with in the story line completely somethings will be changed. :)**


	5. Worse

**Sorry I posted this so late, my mom wanted a family day and then I started making a scarf, which should be done in a week (yes I'm slow, what of it?) anyway here y'all go!**

* * *

******_C_****hapter five**:  
The second Hershel gave him the all clear Daryl moved back to his camp, not that he didn't enjoy sharing a room with Sophia, he liked the kid. It was he just couldn't be abound Carol, woman did something to him, made him feel, couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was a distraction. Not that he had anything to be distracted from, there were no walkers on the farm, everything was safe, and that was just peachy. He was bored beyond belief, the only entertainment he had was "reading" the crappy book the old man gave him, if it had pictures he'd be all over that shit, but it didn't. I was a boring book, with boring people, and a boring name, boring, boring, bored, de, bored, bored, bored! He needed to go for a damn walk or he was going to lose his mind, Daryl didn't give a fuck what the old man said. How hurt could he get from walking? All he did was take an arrow throw the side, he had worse, we maybe not as bad, but still bad, and he lived. Daryl stood, grabbed his flannel, throw it on, and went to go do something, what he had no idea yet.

* * *

Carol looked over at her sleeping Sophia, her doll was tucked under her arm, she looked so peaceful

"Carol?" she looked over at the younger Green, Beth

"yeah honey?" the younger woman looked over at Sophia.

"Daddy told me to come get you, says he needs to take the stitches out" she pointed to her hand, Carol had completely forgotten about her fingers.

"Will you stay will Sophia, come get me if she wakes up, or anything happens?" Beth nodded and took the seat the older woman had been sitting in seconds ago

"now go, daddy's in the dinning room the faster you leave the faster you get back." She sighed and nodded taking one last look at he daughter before leaving, as promised Hershel was in the dinning room, cleaning a pair of scissors. Carol knocked on the doorway making herself know, Hershel looked up smiling

"come on, let's get this over with" she nodded and sat in the chair closest to him putting her hand in front of him. He snipped, pulled, snipped, pulled, then looked up at her

"done, how's your girl?" she smiled

"she's fine, thank you" Carol got up to leave, he grabbed her arm, she flinched, forgetting who it was, then slowly relaxed, if he noticed he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm going to ask you this because I trust you, is it really as bad out there as Rick says?" she looked at him, he was so sheltered, protected, she knew why he was asking her this, his one reason to let them stay was finding Sophia, and now she was found. He was asking because he was hoping she would tell him it wasn't, so when he throw them out he wouldn't feel bad, she wasn't about to lie to him

"it's worse" with that she walked away, not looking back at the sure to be stunned face of one Hershel Green


	6. Walkers in the barn

**_C_****hapter six:**  
Daryl was sitting on the porch steps leaning back on his elbows when Lori sat down next to him

"you hear Glenn wanted to speck to everyone today?" he looked over at her.

"nope" she looked out over the fields

"well he did, wont tell anyone what it's about, do you mind telling Carol? he also said don't let the Greens know about it"

"why the hell ya want me t a tell 'er, just go in the damn house, it's right behind ya." She laughed

"just tell her, then meet everyone by the barn" she got up and left, what hell type of game was the woman playing at? Did she know about the way he felt towards Carol? Would she tell her? God he hoped not, Daryl looked behind him at the door, not like he had anything better to do, might as well tell her.

* * *

Sophia was finally feeling better, her color was back and she had more energy

"mommy I'm bored" she smiled at her daughter

"want me to find you something to draw on?, I think I saw some paper in the RV" she nodded. "Okay little one, stay there, I will be right back" Carol kissed the top of Sophia's head and headed for the stairs only to run in to Daryl.

"Where the 'ell ya runnin' to in such a hurry?" he didn't look mad, just irritated

"Sophia was getting bored I was going to go find some paper for her to color on, why are you here?"

"Lori told me to come get you, said there is a meeting at the barn and not to let the Greens know 'bout it"

"now?" she looked back at the room Sophia was in

"yeah" she looked back at him

"let me tell her, wait here" the she ran back into the room, Sophia turned to look at her

"Baby no paper right now, I have to go do something, you need to stay right here, on my way back I'll grab some things for you" she nodded and Carol left again, brushing past Daryl to get to the door. She just wanted to get whatever this was about over, she needed to be with Sophia. Daryl walked close to her while they made their way to the others, apparently they were the last ones to show up. Dale stood by Glenn, he looked very nervous, Rick looked around

"we're all here, what's this about?" Dale nudged Glenn who whispered something to him, then got a harsh whispered back. The young man looked at them all

"there are walkers in the barn" he looked over his shoulder "and it's not just a couple" Dale patted him on the back.

"You know about this, and you didn't tell us" that was Rick talking to Dale

"Glenn told me, I said he had to tell everyone, he begged me to forget about it but I said he does it or I do, he asked me to give him some time to think of what to say". Rick sighed

"what we gonna do about this Rick, this barn is close to our camp" of course it had to be Shane to speck, Rick looked at him

"for now we do nothing, not until I speck with Hershel, everyone goes back to what they were doing, and no one says anything to the Greens about it, Glenn come talk to me, in private" he shot a look at everyone. Carol really didn't want to hear anymore, just wanted to be with Sophia, and make sure she went anywhere near that barn. First she had to stop off at the RV she had promised her daughter paper, and paper is what she would give her, she was digging around when the door opened, she assumed it was Dale so she continued her search

"think he keeps his paper in the top cabinet on the right." she jumped and looked over at Daryl, his brows frowned

"thought you were Dale" he just crossed his arms, she looked in the cabinet he had recommended and there it was, she grabbed a handful and went over to Sophia's bag. That was where her color pencils were, she grabbed them turned to Daryl, gave him a smile and squeezed past him, trying to ignore the increased beating of her heart when her arm brushed his.

* * *

**It's short but I couldn't think of anything to write, so yeah.**


	7. The plan

**'Ello all i've a new chapter for ya, sorry it you hate it, and for the very long wait, just had a lot to do, scarfs going good by the way almost done with is!**

* * *

**_C_****h****_a_****p****_t_****e****_r_**** s****_e_****v****_e_****n****_:_**  
Everything stopped when her arm brushed his, and he meant everything, time, breathing, even her, she stood by the door hand on the handle

"I never did say thank you for finding Sophia, you did more for her then her daddy ever did in his whole life" he frowned his brow trying to remember how to speck.

"ain't done nothin' Rick or Shane wouldn't 'ave done" she nodded and gave another small smile

"I know, your every bit as good as them, every bit" then she left and he leaned back on the counter, she thought he was good, a smile formed across his face. She was the only person who's opinion mattered to him, well her and Sophia, and he was starting to like the respect he got from Rick, Shane…..he could do without what that man thought of him. Just seem like the ex leader was losing it, started not long after Rick showed up, he guessed it had something to do with Lori and her kid. Daryl let his smile drop then walked out of the RV, back to his camp. He may not show it but he know that woman had just knocked down another wall he had built up.

* * *

Sophia sat in bed coloring when Carl walked in, her mom was with his doing laundry

"hey Sophia" he jumped on the bed she smiled

"hey Carl." She was glad he came to see her, she was getting bored

"Where's your mom?" he looked around, she sighed

"doing laundry with yours, thought you would know?" he lay down

"nope" she moved over to lay next to him

"you bored to?" he nodded

"can I ask you something, put you have to promise not to tell?" Carl looked over at her and nodded

"yeah I promise"

"do you think Mr. Daryl likes my mom?." He shot up still looking at her

"why would you think that?" she slowly sat up to

"because he was sharing a room with us, and he wouldn't look at my mom, not once, I heard somewhere that if a boy doesn't really look at you, even if you like the only person around, he likes you." Carl shrugged "well I do and I think she likes him" he got a look of horror on his face

"why?"

"why not?" he looked confused "he found me, he's nice, h-" the young boy laughed

"when has Daryl ever been nice?." She shot him a look

"he's always nice, lot better then some people" he was quiet beside her, she gave him a smile

"wanna help me get them together?" he smiled again and nodded, she took out another piece of paper and started writing things down.

* * *

Carol hung the last of the cloths on the line, Lori stood watching her talking on about something she had no want nor need to know about.

"Carol, are you listening? I asked what you thought about the barn" she turned around

"Lori I honestly don't care, it's secure, Hershel wants to keep them for some reason, it's best we leave it be, we have something good here, I don't want to go back on the run, I can't. That's what will happen if we go messing with things like this, if Glenn wouldn't have told us we wouldn't even know, it's safe, we're fine, I say we leave it." Lori nodded slowly, Carol gave her a small smile and handed her the basket "can you give these back to everyone, I need to go check on Sophia" she moved to brush past her when Lori grabbed her arm.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" Carol rubbed her face

"I don't know I think I slept and hour yesterday, I jump awake every time she moves"

"Carol get some sleep, I can watch her."

"I'm fine, she's getting better, sleeping longer, but thank you" the hold on her arm was loosened and Carol walked to the house, Lori looking after her already knowing what she had to do, Lori had to bring Daryl into this.

* * *

Daryl leaned back against a log making arrows in his camp when Lori showed up she sighed not looking up at her, there were only three reason that woman ever came up to him. Asking him to hunt, giving or taking his laundry, and talking about Carol she sat a basket down getting on her knees to dig something out and handing it to him. His cloths, he had never been so happy in is life, that lasted three seconds before he realized she wasn't going away, he looked up narrowing his eyes "what the 'ell ya want now?" She smiled, damn people were getting to used to him

"Carol isn't sleeping, well not very much anyway" he shrugged

"what the fuck ya want me ta do 'bout it?" Lori stood

"she only trusts you, wouldn't leave Sophia with anyone else, I've offered, she refused" he bit his lip, she wanted him to watch Sophia so Carol could sleep, that would not turn out good.  
"could see what I could do" she gave him another smile

"that'd be great, thanks" like he said people were getting to damn used to him.


	8. MrDaryl, the kid sitter

**Sup all, so sorry it took for ever to post this but I needed time to think, and have a good time, it's Christmas vacation, no school I shouldn't be thinking, anyway sorry it took so long, HERE YA GO!**

* * *

**_C_****hapter eight:**  
Carol laid her head in her hands as she listened to Sophia hum, the sky was starting to orange and she was exhausted

"mommy?" Sophia put her hand on Carol's.

"Yeah sweetheart" she gave the best smile she could

"you look tired, you should sleep" Carol looked up at the little girl who was standing by her side

"I'm fine, you should be in bed". Sophia sighed

"mom I'm fine, you need sleep"

"kid's right" they both jumped, Carol looked over at Daryl leaning in the doorway

"see mom Mr. Daryl agrees with me" Carol sighed

"I'm fine, do you need something Daryl?" he shook his head, Sophia jumped back into the bed

"Mr. Daryl please get my mom to sleep". He squinted his eyes at Carol

"ya kid know better then ya?, thought ya supposed ta teach a good example or some shit" she sighed

"I'm fine, someone needs to watch her" Carol gestured at her daughter

"Mr. Daryl can do it mama, please, you need sleep" they both looked at her she just stuck out her bottom lip. Giving her best puppy dog look

"Sophia, I don't think Daryl wo-" he cut her off

"yeah, why not, ya get sleep, I'll watch 'er" Carol looked at the both of them, then slowly nodded

"okay, but if anything happens come get me, don't let her walk around to much she isn't allowed outside" he nodded and Sophia groaned, she kissed the little girl on the head and headed for the door. Stopping beside Daryl putting her hand on his forearm, she ignored how it grow tense

"thank you" he nodded and she let go taking one last look at her daughter before she left for the RV.

* * *

Daryl sat down in the chair that had just been vacated, kicking his feet up on the bed, Sophia was smiling at him, he had never felt more awkward in his life, well he had, this would be a close second.

"What the 'ell ya smilin' 'bout ain't ya meant ta be sleepin'" it didn't come out as it had in his head, much softer, seemed that was the only way he could talk around her.

"Why did you make my mom go to sleep?" her smile got bigger

"damn woman gots to sleep, can't 'ave 'er passin' out 'n hurtin' 'erself" the girl laid down

"Mr. Daryl, thank you" he grunted

"yeah, m'kay, it's just Daryl, hate being called Mr." he could feel her smiling

"Daryl, got it." He sighed he knew she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon

"wanna go for a walk?" she propped herself up on her elbows

"thought mamma said I couldn't do that" he gave a chuckle

"she did, but ya want ta sit 'ere till ya fall asleep of ya wanna walk round and do it that way?" She smiled and throw the blankets back, grabbed her shoes, throw them on and moved over to the door. He got up and followed, she stuck out her hand, he narrowed his eyes at her

"take my hand" he huffed

"don't hold no one's god damn hand ya just gonna have ta not go drifting away from me" she smiled and went down the stairs right at his side. Most everyone was doing their own thing, when they walked outside, but everyone turned to look at them, some smiled. He was getting uncomfortable under everyone's eyes

"Sophia don't think your mamma would like to see you out here" T was leaning against a tree smiling, she stuck her tongue out at him everyone watching laughed, even Daryl. She continued to walked around, obviously enjoying the change of scenery, Lori looked happier then I god damn fat kid locked in a candy store. He wanted to storm off but he had given Carol his word he would watch Sophia and that was what he was gonna do. Carl had joined them, both laughing on about something, he really didn't care, everyone had stopped watching, he got why they did it. She was up and moving, she was fine, gave them all hope things could get better, no matter what. He felt a little bit of pride, if it wasn't for him they would have never found her, in a way he gave them this hope.

"Daryl can we go to the lake, Carl says there is a lake, please?" they both grinned at him, he sighed, how could he ever say no to them, looks like he was getting a soft stop.

* * *

Lori watched as Carol exited the house heading to the RV, she smiled to herself, guess Daryl did care about someone in the group, course she already knew that, maybe the first one that did. Not long after Carol closed the door Sophia came out of the house, Daryl right behind her.

"Sophia don't think your mamma would like to see you out here" Lori smiled at T, then turned back to the little girl, everyone doing the same, Daryl looked uncomfortable. He turned towards her and she just smiled, he turned away again, slowly everyone went back to business as usual, Carl had joined them, she was glad to see her son happy. She know when the baby came things would get difficult for him, but maybe Sophia could be there for him when she couldn't. Perhaps that was why she was now trying to get Daryl together with Carol, he found Sophia and Lori felt she needed to help him with something, Lori looked at Sophia again, she felt in that department someone was working as hard as she was. She had a feeling Carl was in on it to, she would have to pull him away later and ask if she could help, maybe Sophia had a plan, the girl was very smart. They all headed for the lake, Lori didn't even have to worry or feel the need to go with, Daryl Dixon was with them and that was good enough for her.

* * *

They stayed at the lake until Sophia got tired, they had dropped Carl off with his mom and went to the house, Daryl had to carry her up the stairs, she insisted he was to tired. He softly tossed her into the bed, which she enjoyed, he sat in the chair once again propping his leg up on the bed

"Thank you for letting me go outside." She propped her head up in her hand looking at him

"ain't nothin', know I was goin' crazy in this room, needed to get away, be outside" she nodded and yawned "go taa sleep, I'll be 'ere when ya wake up, or ya mamma" her eyes closed and she yawned again

"wish you were my daddy, Daryl." He looked over at the little girl laying on her side, breathing heavy already, and he found himself wishing the same thing, God damn soft spot!


	9. Nightmares

**CHAPTER NINE! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, your to kind. **

* * *

**_C_****hapter nine:**  
Carol shot up arms flying around to smack whatever was trying to harm her, something grasped her wrists

"Carol, honey it's me" she blinked, taking in deep breaths. Lori sat beside her still holding onto her wrists, worry written on her face "you were screaming in your sleep", Carol nodded blinking again.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Lori shrugged

"still dark out, maybe one" she released her grab, Carol put her head in her hands

"God, did I wake everyone?" Lori gave her a sympathetic smile and slowly nodded patting her back "I'm so sorry, I'm fine now, go to sleep" she didn't move

"Carol are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Carol took in a shakey breath

"Sophia was gone, and then she was a walker, Ed was still alive, everything I am terrified of, all rapped up in one, horrible dream" Lori tossed her arms around her

"Sophia is safe with Daryl, sleeping on a bed, a nice soft bed, and Ed" she pulled away so she could look Carol in the eyes. "Will never, ever hurt you again, he is dead, deader the dead, he's stone dead" Carol pulled her into a hug, Lori ended up rubbing her back while she cried, whispering kind words. The sky was starting to brighten and Carol pulled away wiping her eyes

"I'm so sorry I kept you up all night"

"you would do the same thing for me and everyone else, you deserve a shoulder to cry on, you're my best friend, this is what I'm supposed to do." She felt tears threatening to spill again, instead she sucked in a few shaky breaths to clam herself

"thank you Lori." She held out her hand

"come on, lets go see Sophia, I'm sure she's up" Carol took her hand, straitened out her cloths and followed behind Lori as they made their way to the house. They walked silently up the stairs, trying their best not to wake any of the Greene's, the door to Sophia's room was open, the scene inside will forever be in her heart, Daryl was laying on the bed, Sophia curled up next to him both fast asleep. She didn't know how it happened, she just know it was the cutest thing she had ever seem, Lori smiled over at her and whispered "Carol I'm going to go, don't think Daryl would like me seeing this." She nodded but grabbed Lori's arm before she could leave

"what makes you think Daryl would like me seeing it any better then you?" Lori didn't look at her but she could tell she was smiling

"I just do." Carol let go and looked back into the room, she sighed and walked in taking the only chair in the room looking at the two asleep in the bed, Daryl was on the side closest to her, he looked so peaceful. His face was relaxed, almost angel like, probably the only time she would ever see him like this, she couldn't help smile when his forehead frowned. Slowly his eyes opened, blinking a couple times, then he shot up looking over at Sophia, a confused look on his face, then he looked over at Carol who was still smiling.

"When the hell this happen?" he moved off the bed, she shrugged

"when I got here you were like that, when did she fall asleep?" now he looked at her the looked at the door

"I don't know, uh…lil' after dark." She nodded

"thanks, for watching her" the corner of his lip turned up, most people wouldn't have seen it but she did

"she's a good kid" Carol smiled bigger, he turned and left leaving Carol to look at her sleeping child still smiling.

* * *

Daryl walked out of the house looking around camp, barely anyone was awake, besides Lori, Rick, Shane, and Dale, he rolled his eyes when Lori walked up to him. He started for his camp

"Is Carol better?" she called from behind him, he stopped

"what wrong with 'er?" Lori frowned

"you didn't hear her screaming?" he shook his head. "She had a nightmare, guess she's fine now if you didn't know about it" she turned to leave, he growled grabbing her arm.

"Did she tell ya what it was 'bout?" she nodded and turned to him

"yes, but I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, it's pretty private, ask Carol" he didn't have to know what she had dreamt about, had to be about Ed. That or walkers, but private means something not everyone deals with and walkers is an everyday thing now, so it had to be Ed.

"Ed" it wasn't a question

"that's not everything, she's terrified Sophia will end up as a walker, everything she fears all rapped up in one bad dream, it had to have been horrible" Lori shook her head.

"Ya talk to 'er?" she smiled

"how else would I have found out about her dream?" he shrugged, she left and Daryl turned back to his camp, why the fuck should he care if she had a nightmare, ain't his woman, ain't his problem. He frowned

_"Don't be a pussy baby brother, she ain't worth your time, just some old bitch."_

He growled at Merle's voice "don't fucking talk 'bout 'er like that"

_"No need to get you panties in a twist princess, not like you can do anythin' 'bout me, I'm in your head baby brother, ain't goin' no where"._

Merle was right, he was in his head, had been since Daryl fell down that hill, maybe he fucked up his head or some shit, can't ask no one about it, didn't want everyone thinking he had lost it. Daryl rubbed his face, he could already tell it was going to be a long day.


	10. She trusts you

**chapter ten:**  
Sophia rolled over sighing "mom, please, please, please, please, I'm so boooooored in here, can't we just stay in the RV, close to everyone, please?" Carol sighed

"do you really think your ready?"

"I did it yesterday, Daryl let me walk around." Her mother's eyebrows raised

"he did now did he?" Sophia sat up

"he did, please, please, please, Hershel said I could go, please, please, you'd be the best mommy ever!" Carol sighed

"fine baby, but in my eyes at all times, you go no where with out telling me, and you all ways have to be with and adult, no matter what Carl says." She nodded jumping up and down on the bed

"thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Carol smiled and started grabbing Sophia's stuff

"I mean it 'Phia, no running off" her daughter nodded excitedly grabbing anything she could find

"come on mom!" She followed behind her daughter who was already running down the stairs.

* * *

Daryl sat in the shade of a tree whittling away at a piece of wood, he really didn't know what he was making, just knew he had nothing better to do.

"Daryl!" he looked up reaching for his crossbow on instinct, stopping when he say Sophia running for him, Carol chasing after, he almost laughed, almost.

"Sophia Marie Peletier, what did I say about running off?" her tone wasn't angry, just irritated

"I told you I was going to see Daryl, I knew you would follow". He looked between the two

"y'all gonna talk ta me the person who ya disturbed" he waved his hand around, Carol rolled her eyes and looked back at Sophia

"do something like that again and your going back in the house, can't just go running off expecting me to chase after you." He got up to leave, Sophia grabbed his arm, he locked his jaw not wanting to scream her

"please stay, I came to say hi." Carol touched her daughter's shoulder

"honey he can go if he wants, please let go off him" She looked at her mother confused then let go "thank you, I'm sorry to bother you Daryl" he took in a deep breath, slowly calming his nerves.

"It's fine, ya ma finally let ya out of bed?" Sophia nodded excitedly

"yeah, all I had to say is you let me go outside" she grinned at him. Daryl's eyebrows shot up, slowly he looked at Carol.

"Ya know kid, when we do somethin' ya ma don't like, ya don't go and tell 'er" she frowned her brow

"I know, just wanted out of the house, she looks up to you figured if I said you let me out, so would she." He smirked

"looks up ta me now does she?" Sophia looked at her mom who was now very much red

"mama why are you so red?" he chuckled

"yes Carol, why are you so red?" they both looked at her. She opened her mouth, then closed it, turned around and walked away, Sophia gave a small smile, he guess he wasn't supposed to have seen it.

"Can you walk me back to the others? Mama said to always be with an adult" he nodded, they walked in silence "Daryl, have you ever been in love?" he stopped, she did the same looking around "why'd you stop?"

"Kid why the hell ya askin' that? She shrugged, he sighed "my past ain't none of your concern, now get ya ass walkin'" she nodded, they walked a few feet before she spoke up.

"Mama said daddy was real nice when she met him, then he stopped after she married him, way before I was born, said he was the only person she had been close to loving." He looked over at her then back in front of him

"don't think ya ma would like ya telling me that" she shook her head

"she trusts you, if you asked she would tell you" he nodded, and bit his lip, kid just kept pushing didn't she? He sighed in relief when they finally reached camp, this damn kid was going to be the end of him, her or her mama. "Thank you for walking me back, better go find mama, your going to be here later right, Lori said we were having a bond fire. Hot dogs, marshmallows, and T said they found booze, not that I would get any, but you could, please come, please." He sighed

"that the same face ya used on ya ma to get her ta let ya out of the house?" she nodded "fine, I might come, no promises, go find your ma, see if she alright, ran away damn fast."


	11. Dominating demons

** CHAPTER ELEVEN YEAH! Hope you all don't hate me for posting so weird like and having such short chapters :(, I'm going to be at my friend's house tomorrow and a lot of Saturday so I wont be able to get a lot done, I'll try thou, bringing my computer soooooooooo... yeah. HERE YA GO!**

**_Chapter eleven:_**  
Sophia flopped down by Carl he handed her his water

"how'd it go, plan a success?" she nodded

"feels like we are getting close, their both just so stubborn, mama ran away…..this is taking to long, we need to go about it a different way, your mom still in?" he nodded "we'll need to use her, she can talk to Daryl, get him thinking about mama, we're so close, I can feel it." Carl sighed

"what if none of this works?" she looked over at him, taking sip of water

"when has any plan I've had not worked?" he shrugged

"there's a first tome for everything" she nodded, there was a possibility none of this will work, but she feels like it will, it has to.

"how's your side?" he itched his nose

"still sore, you?" she smiled

"way better" he smiled back at her

"good" Carl bumped her shoulder with his "it would have sucked without you here 'Phia, I'm glad Daryl found you." She grinned

"that's why this plan has to work, they need each other, like how you need me, except different, cuz they are gonna kiss and stuff" he made a face and she laughed. She was glad Carl was her friend, she didn't know what she would do without him.

* * *

Carol sat in the RV mending cloths, she decided she wouldn't be outside for a very long time, why would Sophia tell Daryl that, and why was Carol so embarrassed, not like she has a…crush on Daryl or something.

_Not even cold in the ground and ya already swoonin' over some dump ass redneck!_

She grounded, Ed was dead yet he was still around

_Hell yeah I'm still here, beat obedience into your ugly ass, ain't about to leave._

"bastered". She mumbled quite proud she'd said it

_watch your mouth bitch!_

"What you gonna do about it, your dead, can't hurt me or Sophia anymore" he growled in her head and she smirked, happy she had dominated her demons.

"Carol, you in her?" she looked up from the pair of jeans she had been patching, Dale emerged into the room "there you are, are you alright?" she frowned, was she still red?

"Yes dale, why'd you ask?"

"haven't seen you for awhile, thought something might be wrong" she smiled

"nope, perfectly fine, do you know where Sophia is?" he nodded

"with Carl and Lori, you sure your alright?" she gave him a smile and nodded

"I'm always alright Dale, one of my talents" Ed snorted, she had to hold back the argue to growl, knowing Dale would hear it if she did, instead she smiled at him. Waiting for him to finally live her alone in the back of the quite RV to think.

"You tell me if you need anything, I'm always here, night and day, oh and before I forget the bond fire should be in a couple of hours, you be sure to come" he pointed his finger at her as he retreated, she smiled again, it was nice to have people check on her.

* * *

Daryl leaned against a tree watching as everyone laughed and joked, Shane downing a bottle a southern comfort, which he was very unwilling to share, snapping a anyone who dared try taking it. Carol sat on a log, Sophia in front of her, Rick, Lori, and Carl next to them, Carol and Lori were talking, the kids were playing a game, and Rick was just staring into the fire T and Andrea talking, Dale just watching, like him. Hershel and his family had come out to join them, Maggie sitting right next to short round, didn't have to be no guineas to know what was going on there. Beth and Jimmy were holding hands sitting on the ground, Patricia joking with the old man, Daryl didn't like that he had memorized all their names, just harder when they go. It hurt every time someone died, or just left, harder when you know them, and knowing them starts with knowing their name. His ears perked up when he heard Carol laugh, they always did that, he hadn't noticed until the CDC when they were all getting fucked up and enjoying safety. Seems like that was years ago, long horrible years ago.

Shane got up, bottle in hand nodding to Daryl as he left, Rick finally looked up at from the fire, at Shane's retreating form, brow frowned, he looked at Daryl who shrugged. Daryl looked over at Sophia who smiled back at him holding up a marshmallow, the corner of his lips turned up, she wouldn't be able to see it, no one would, but it was there. Carl snatched the marshmallow from her hand throwing it in his mouth smiling, she smiled back grabbed another and popped it in hers, giggling. Carol looked down at the two children and smiled, grabbing a marshmallow before she turned back to Lori. He found himself watching her lips as she chewed, nearly losing it when she licked her lips to clear them from anything sticky left over, he had it bad for the woman and he knew it, fuck.


	12. The Kiss

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**  
Carol rolled over blinking a few times, Sophia was sleeping at her side by the wall, carefully Carol slipped out of bed not wanting to wake her daughter, and made her way to the door. The chilly air hit her, she pulled her sweater closer, Dale sat by the fire warming his hands, she sat down by him

"how are you Dale?" she gave her a smile.

"Great, and you?" she smiled back

"wonderful" she looked over at the barn, or more importantly, Shane walking around the barn. "Why is he doing that?" Dale sighed beside her

"Rick asked Hershel about the walkers, don't know what he said back exactly but Rick said he thinks they are just sick, that someone will invent a cure and they will get better, also if we couldn't live with it we could leave." she frowned still staring at Shane

"he thinks they're just sick?" Dale nodded looking at Shane as well

"Carol, I don't trust Shane, if there's any reason why we would have to leave, it would be him, I feel like he's going to do something stupid, very, very, very stupid." She looked over at him, and nodded in agreement, he was right, Shane had slowly been losing it since Rick got back, everyone stopped following him, Lori and Carl stopped following him. Rick had everything he had worked so hard for, she didn't even remember when they had decided Rick was leader, maybe when they went with his idea about the CDC instead of Shane's. This farm is a blessing and if there was any reason why we would be forced to leave it would be Shane "I think I'm going to hide the guns, until all this is sorted out"

"why would you tell me"

"I trust you enough to know you wont tell anyone."

"Wont, not when it has anything to do with my baby" he nodded and patted her knee when getting up

"keep an eye on your girl, away from him"

"promise" he gave her a small smile which she returned.

* * *

Daryl sat carving into a piece of wood under a tree when a shadow loomed over him, he didn't even have to look up to know who it was

"whatcha doin'?" Sophia's soft voice asked. He looked up

"carvin' into a piece of wood, nothin' interestin', ya ma knew ya here" she nodded and pointed behind her to the woman slowly making her way toward them.

"She said I could run ahead, what are you making?" he looked down at the piece of wood

"don't really know kid" he looked over at Carol who would be there any moment.

"mama's good at drawing, maybe she could help you figure out what it is" she smiled down at him, a smile so similar to her mother's.

"She is now is she, ain't never seen 'er draw nothin'" she frowned

"daddy made her stop a few years back, said it made her to happy, distracted her" Daryl felt anger growing inside him, if Carol was his woman he would never make her stop something that made her happy. The woman in question walked up behind Sophia

"hey Daryl" he nodded to her "what's that" she jerked her head towards the wood in his hands, Sophia snickered

"I just asked that!" Carol smiled, he'd be damned if It didn't make his heart flutter.

"Wood carvin'" he said shifting on the ground, she looked at him, still smiling

"of what?" he cleared his throat before answering

"ain't sure yet, it'll turn t a somthin' soon 'nough". Sophia sat down in front of him, Carol beside him, both looking at them, he shifted uncomfortable under their gaze. Sophia was the one to brake the silence

"did you have fun at the bonfire last night Daryl?" he slowly nodded looking from her to Carol.

"'Phia told me ya draw, said ya was good" She frowned, then blushed

"guess, wasn't amazing, it entertained me, gave me something to do while 'Phia was sleeping, or at school". He nodded, sitting his knife and piece of wood beside him

"why y'all come talkin' ta me?" Sophia smile

"cuz" he rolled his eyes

"that ain't an answer" she stuck out her tongue, Daryl found himself doing the action in return, Carol laughed. He felt his chest swell up with pride knowing he had been the cause of it

"you two act like three year olds" he pouted

"she started it" Sophia scuffed, and stuck her tongue out again

"'Phia, why don't you go find Carl, remember stay away from Shane today, and don't tell anyone I told you that" she nodded. Daryl watched as the child went

"why ya send 'er away?" Carol looked over at him

"wanted to ask you what you thought about the barn" he sucked in a breath, she wanted his opinion on something?

"I, uh…..why?" she smiled at him

'you always make go decisions, got a good gut instinct, tells you what to do" he nodded

"I say it's safe, ain't nothin' wrong with the damn thing from what I can see, just don't let 'Phia go playin' by it" she nodded and laid back in the grass staring up at the sky. She looked like a goddess from the way the sun shone on her, if he hadn't been to scared he'd fucking kiss her, he'd have cradled right beside her.

"Your good with her, she likes you, never seen her as happy as when she's around you" he half smiled

"how can she not like me, I'm fuckin' awesome" Carol giggle, and he did crawl next to her, look at her face, she looked over at him, face inches from his

"you are awesome Daryl". The she kissed him, or he kissed her, that detail he wasn't certain, all he could think was how sweet her mouth tasted, her hand went to his cheek, slowly she pulled back they blinked. A huge smile broke out over his face, couldn't help it

"your don't know how long I've wanted to do that"

"can't be nearly as long as me" her smile matched his and they kissed again.

**I was going to wait a while before they kissed, but I felt that it was a good time to do it.**


	13. The Show Down

**I found the perfect song for Carol and Daryl it's called A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope, my sister gave me her old IPod, the song was on it, if I could, I would make a fan video with it, but I can't cuz my computer sucks. Anyway, here y'all go. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:****  
**Not seconds after they broke apart did they hear yelling, Shane's yelling, Carol shot up running to find Sophia she knew what was about to happen, her daughter didn't need to be caught in the cross fire. Lori held on to both the children standing by the barn, Rick had a walker on a stick, a long stick, Shane was screaming about making hard decisions and needing to fight to keep everyone safe. Daryl walked in front of her, pushing both her and Sophia behind him, Shane looked at him and slid a shot gun on the ground, it stopped right in front of him. He looked down at it then at Shane

"fuck ya think ya doin'?" the man ignored him and start yelling, Hershel cut him off

"those people are just sick." Shane gave a wicked laugh making Carol flinch, Daryl rubbed her arm, without warning the newly bald man shot the walker Hershel was holding back.

"That's a shot to the chest, the chest, how's it still standing!" he fired four more shots at it "it's lungs, heart WHY'S IT STILL COMING!" he walked closer "I'm done with this" then the walker went down from a shot to the head, Hershel dropped to his knees. The farmer's daughters ran to his side, crying, the man just stared vacantly at Shane as he busted the locks of the doors to the barn, Daryl growled and grabbed the gun off the ground. Rick was shouting for Hershel to take the walker stick, he didn't, Shane turned around and shot Rick's walker, their leader stood there conflicted. Only pulling out his gun when walkers poured out of the barn, everyone started shooting, Carol and Lori pulling the children back. Shane looked around and smiled, the bastard smiled, she had never felt this kind of disgust since Ed started looking at Sophia like one of his cheap whores. Sophia whimpered as one by one the walkers went down, the Greene's were crying holding each other, everything went silent as the last walker went down. Shane looked satisfied, Carol narrowed her eyes at him, she could tell Daryl was about to say something, Hershel beat him to it

"all of you, off my farm" then he got up, leaving his daughters and Patricia to sit there crying.

"What the fuck y'all crying about, they just damn walkers" Shane crouched down in front of the huddle of women. Carol pushed Sophia back to Lori, she felt rage bubbling up in her, she had been quite her whole life, suddenly she felt the need to speck, very loud.

"THEY HONESTLY LOOKED AT THOSE THINGS YOU JUST FORCED US TO KILL AS FAMILY AND FRIENDS ASSHOLE!" He looked taken a back for a second, then his anger was back

"well look at this mosey Carol found a voice, 'bout time bitch!" before anyone could say anything else Daryl spun him around and punched him, then got on top of him and kept at it. It reminded her so much like the quarry, except this was Shane, not Ed, and she honestly didn't care what happened to him, Ed she had to protect, not only because she was scared his anger would come out on her or Sophia, but because he had been her husband, she had a duty as his spouse to protect him. Shane she could care less about, but Daryl hit hard and didn't seem to be letting up, she couldn't let him kill Shane, no matter how much he deserved it. Rick, T, and Glenn were trying to pull Daryl off of Shane, all failing, Carol stepped forward, Lori grabbed her arm, she shook her off and kept going till she was at Daryl's side. He kept hitting, Shane looked worse the Ed had been, slowly she laid her hand on his shoulder, she heard someone softly tell her not to, she ignored them.

"Daryl, stop, please" he looked at Shane's face, fist in the air, ready to make contact again, slowly his fist went down, instead he grabbed the front of the man's shirt and pulled him nose to nose with himself.

"When ya can speck, ya own that woman and apology, got it asshat?" slowly Shane's head moved up and down, Daryl throw the man back to the ground and got off, not looking Carol in the eyes, then ran off. Everyone stared at Shane's limp body on the ground, he must have passed out, behind her Carol could hear Carl crying and Lori whispering soft word, along with Sophia. She took one last look at Shane and gathered Sophia up, leading her back to the RV, her daughter was shaking, Carol did her best to comfort her, words can only go so far.

**Tell me what ya think ;)**


	14. The prisoner

**HERE Y'ALL GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen:**  
Hershel had gone missing, not long after Beth had gone into shock, Rick and Glenn said they had a pretty good idea where went, and that they were going to get him. While they were gone Beth had tried to kill herself, Andrea had left her alone, Carol got why, the young girl had to know whether she really wanted to die or not, she choose to live. Her wrists were patched up and everything went pretty much back to normal, except the men weren't back, and Lori was losing it. They had to lock her in a room to get her to stop trying to go after them, she banged against that door for hours, everyone sighed in relief when a familiar car pulled up in the long dirt road. All three got out, then dragged out another, Hershel was yelling something, Carol pulled Sophia back to keep her from getting in the way. See could see Daryl across camp making his way to them, well…Rick who was busy helping Glenn carry a kid into the house, well….he wasn't exactly a kid, maybe around the same age as Glenn, possibly younger. By the time Daryl got there the kid was already inside along with anyone else who could answer his questions, he looked around at everyone outside.

"Who the hell was that?" Lori brought her hand to her stomach, an action that was not lost to Carol, she loved Lori, but a baby didn't need to be part of this hell, no matter how safe they thought it was on the farm. Carol allowed her eyes to go back to Daryl as Lori spoke

"We don't know, they just showed up with him, wouldn't even talk to any of us, you'll have to go find out". He nodded and looked at Carol who gave him a small smile, god she hoped he knew she wasn't mad at him, that she only stopped him from killing Shane for his own good. They looked at each other for a couple of moments before he grunted and turned to go into the house, everyone stood there another minute before finally returning to their daily routine. Sophia looked up at Carol and grabbed her hand

"mommy is Daryl okay now?" Carol smiled at her daughter

"he's fine, just got a little mad, don't worry, he's not your daddy" Sophia squeezed her hand

"he's nothing like daddy, he'd rather hurt himself then hurt you." Carol leaned down and kissed her daughter's head

"he'd never hurt you either, he knows what it's like, he had a bad childhood to, just don't talk about it with him" she nodded

"is that why he gets all stiff when someone touches him?"

"yeah honey, let's go see Lori and Carl, and remember keep what I told you to yourself."

"Not my secret to tell, cross my heart" they smiled at each other, then holding hands as they made their way to Lori and Carl who were sitting by the RV.

* * *

Daryl held the kid's chest down as instructed by Hershel having Rick hold down his good leg, Dog and Glenn holding down his arms, the kid opened his eyes, looked around and nearly pissed himself. Hershel leaned over the bed

"Son I need to set your leg, you'll have to relax, no one will hurt you, not while I'm here, this is gonna hurt, just, try to relax." The old man made his way back to the kid's bad leg "before I do any of this, and you pass out from the pain for only God knows how long, could you tell me your name?" The kid looked around at them nervously

"Ra-Randall sir." Hershel grabbed onto his leg

"on three, .thr-" Rick raised his hand

"Hershel wait" they all looked at him confused "Randall, why did your group open fire on us?" The kid licked his lips and looked around

"we….uh…..heard gunfire, y'all was in there, our peoples didn't answer us back, we was defendin' ourselves" Rick leaned in close.

"Your people pulled a gun on us first, we" he pointed to Hershel and Glenn, then himself "were defending ourselves, Hershel set his leg." Everyone grabbed their part as he started to squirm

"you'll only make this harder son, if you want to walk you'll let me do this, you'll have a nasty scar, but you'll walk" he calmed, taking in deep breaths. Daryl almost felt sorry for the kid, almost, kid was part of a group that opened fire on his boys, no one shoots at his boys. Doc took a deep breath and twisted, you could hear the bone move, Randall let out a scream, a very long, painful to hear type one. Hershel twisted the leg again and the kid thrashed around, trying to get away, then he stopped, the old man chuckled "took 'im long enough, can't believe he lasted as long as he did, his size….. would have thought he'd gone down the second I touched this damned leg." Daryl slowly pulled off the kid, as did everyone else Rick rubbed his face with his hands, Daryl looked around

"any ya gonna tell me what the fuck happened in town?" T shrugged, Glenn looked at Rick who sighed.

"We ran into trouble, people were askin' where we were held up, when we wouldn't tell they pulled on us, I shot them, their group was….near by, walkers got drawn in, they tried to get away, this kid." He pointed to Randall "was on a building, tried jumping down, fell in a fence, leg went throw it, his people just left him, couldn't let him get eaten by walkers, had to get him out." Daryl pulled at his hair

"fuck, ya know where they at, they gonna try findin' us, him?" Rick looked over at the kid

"we have know idea, the ones we talked to said they move around, that could be a lie. As for him…..they don't think he made it" the redneck understood, they had no reason to come looking for him, didn't mean they wouldn't come looking for them.

"We gonna need someone on watch, all times, no gaps, no distractions, can't afford to have someone havin' their mind or eyes on somethin' else, ya need ta keep these people safe." Rick nodded

"wouldn't have it any other way brother" Hershel dug throw his bag sitting everything he needed on his bed

"I remember being drunk, never have I ever gotten this sober as fast as I have today, good thing to, y'all would have had to pull Maggie in here to stitch this boy up." Daryl knew it was meant to lighten the mood, but it only reminded him the man had daughters, one of which tried to kill herself, Daryl sighed.

"Yeah, when ya done with this, go check on Beth, she needed ya earlier" the man looked confused but didn't ask, Daryl left the room stopping a few doors down, he had to make it right. Shane may be a crazy fucker, but he was still part of the group, couldn't have everyone shunning him, just make him lose it all over again. When Daryl opened the door a very swollen purple faced Shane looked over at him, then back down, this had to be one of the times Daryl Dixon actually felt bad for something he did. "Shane…" the ex-sheriff didn't looked up at him, the redneck leaned against the wall "ain't gonna apologize, ya crossed the line and ya know it, was it worth everything, every bit of respect you still had from Rick, Lori, hell maybe even Carl?" Shane looked up now

"I did wha need doin'" the sheriff winched and rubbed his jaw "tell ya one thing, ya got a hell of a punch" Daryl nodded and walked closer.

"The barn was secure, ya lucky the old man needed a drink and Rick saved his ass, otherwise we was gonna have ta hit the road, ain't safe out there and ya know it, think of everything that could happen to Lori and her kid on the run." Shane blinked and shook his head

"didn't think 'bout that, just wanted people to listen" Daryl rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"Then ya talk, people listen to ya, Rick loves ya like a god damn brother, he looks past the fact you screwed his wife…." Shane was about to open his mouth, Daryl cut him off. "He knows, your not discreet when ya look at 'er, he knows, just like wes all knew before he showed back up, ya need ta let it go, she with him. I ain't pickin' a side, she just as much ta blame with you goin' bat shit crazy as anything else, hot cold hot cold, damn woman can't make up her mind 'bout ya." He nodded

"yeah…" Daryl grunted

"go for Andrea, she looks at ya like your lookin' at Lori" then he stood Shane tried to stop him, and Daryl did stop only cause he forgot something. He turned to look at Shane again "I know ya know 'bout the kid, when it comes, back the fuck off, no sayin' it's yours, cuz one way or another it's Rick's." Shane nodded and Daryl left, God he wished they had some whiskey left, there had never been anytime in Daryl's life that he felt he need a drink this bad.


	15. Carol's past

**ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE NIGHT, THIS JUST CAME OUT, SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifth-teen**  
Carol knew it would happen, Sophia didn't have nightmares often, but she hadn't gotten anything out that day, with all the walkers, Shane acting so much like her father. Daryl beating Shane for calling her a bitch, again much like Sophia's father, Carol wasn't surprised when her daughter woke up crying. The mother rocked her baby humming a song she had long since forgotten the words to, Sophia sucked in breaths of air trying to calm herself. "It's okay baby, let it out, no one is here to get mad, just me" Carol rubbed circles into her daughter's back, 'Phia nodded into her chest. This went on for a few minutes before the RV door opened, familiar foot steps softly made there way back to them, Daryl was soon staring at them. His brow was frowned

"she…alright?" he stayed in his spot, Sophia continued to cry, Carol nodded

"it's been a long day, she lasted longer then Carl" he nodded then slowly moved forward and crouched by the bed.

"Hey 'Phia….." he didn't know what else to say Carol could tell, Sophia sniffled, then latched onto Daryl's neck he stayed there wide eyed, her mother almost mirroring his expression. Then Daryl rapped his arms around the little girl and lifted her, sitting on the bed, still holding the child he looked at Carol as the little girl cried into his shoulder. "Ya alright…ya went throw that to" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it

"seen worse, you can hand her over, it's alright" he shook his head

"got 'er" Carol nodded and bit her bottom lip, Daryl sat there watching her as he held Sophia. It looked like there was something he wanted to talked about, just didn't know how to go around about it

"Daryl, something on your mind?" now it was his turn to bit his lip, Carol waited patiently

* * *

Daryl sat there holding onto the little girl he had grown to care about, staring at the woman he felt…for, he didn't know what the fuck to call it, guess you could say love. Love. What a strange, foreign word, he had never know love, the closest it got was Merle, and that fuck beat him till her was blue, never had he felt love, did she fell the same towards him? He found himself wanting to know then she asked him what was on his mind, he didn't know how to ask if that kiss, well. Those kisses they shared meant anything to her, not without just saying it, but that was to sappy, plus 'Phia was there, couldn't ask in front of her, even if her breathing had become heavier and even.

"That thing that happened earlier….." he trailed off, she seemed to understand

"I don't regret it, do you?" Daryl shook his head, careful not to wake the little girl in his arms.

"Ain't that…..Fuck…...I ain't good at shit like this, talkin', carin', it's new and shit, just wanna know where we're at" he looked down, hoping to god she couldn't see the red that was taking over his face. Carol's hand was on his cheek, he carefully looked up at her

"we're at where ever you want, I'm not go at this, I've only ever loved Sophia, and maybe my brother" he narrowed his eyes at her she had a brother?

"What 'bout ya folks?" she sucked in a breath

"Mom left me with my dad when I was five, took my brother, he was eight, daddy was a lot like Ed, touchy, I sheltered Sophia from that part of her father, no one was there to shelter me from mine." Daryl felt a small bit of rage building up in him, how could anyone hurt this sweet woman? How could she be so sweet when she was abused as a child and an adult? He looked over at her and sat Sophia down on the bed scooting to Carol.

"Ya daddy, touched ya?" she gave a weak smile

"it's dead and gone, can't live in the past" he grabbed her hand

"ain't gonna let no one hurt ya, ya mine now, means ya and 'Phia gonna learn ta shoot, anything I can teach ya, I will" she smiled a him.

"Yours?" he nodded

"yep" _mine_, he thought, the rage was gone, Sophia rolled over and grabbed at Daryl's arm, he looked over at Carol, she slid behind he daughter scooting them closer to the edge. She patted to the space behind her, he bit his lip, was he ready to start sleeping with these two? Dale would eventually walk back here and see them. For once he felt nothing but happy at the thought of someone catching him in the act of caring, _mine_, he thought again, then he crawled in the bed, sitting his crossbow within arm's length. He gently rapped his arm around Carol's waist, pulling her to him, she laid her head against his chest, they fit so perfect together, they belonged together, all of them, they were his, and he was theirs. Both of them had him rapped around their little fingers, he really didn't care, he kissed Carol's head and closed his eyes listening to the steady breathing of his girls.


	16. The Bribe

**Sorry I didn't update for a while, my house caught fire, and I had no internet, but now I do, in my new house, so here you go, I'll try to update as much as possible but school has been really time consuming, anyway enjoy.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**  
Rick approached Daryl as he sat on the porch steps "Daryl, that kid, he isn't talking to me, you wanna give it a go?" the redneck looked up to their leader. He was asking if Daryl could get the kid talking

"I've got a few tricks Merle taught me, I'll get that bird singing, wont look pretty after." Rick chuckled and sat down next to him

"I'm not just coming to you because I want you to beat information out of the kid, I trust you, more then Shane now a days, figured you'd want to give it a shot." Daryl nodded

"ya know Carol likes drawin'?" Rick eyed him

"no, why'd you ask?" Daryl rubbed his face

"I'll beat the information out of the kid, Carol ain't gonna like it, need somethin' to make her not completely pissed at me, heard ya goin' into town for shit, I'm askin' ya to pick up a pad of paper and some pencils." Rick smiled

"damn, you already got your old lady figured out and you've been together for a week, I've been with Lori for thirteen years and she still manages to throw me off track." Daryl chuckled

"that's fucked up man" Rick sighed

"it is, I'll get you your bribe, glad you found someone to make you happy, glad she's happy, haven't know any of you that long, but y'all deserve to be happy, everyone does." The redneck nodded and stood

"Ya got a kid on the way, that's somethin' people get happy 'bout" Rick sighed

"could be Shane's" Daryl scuffed

"blood don't mean shit, I learned that, got 'Phia, treat her like my own, if the kid is yours, or if it ain't, it's still yours, already told Shane to back the fuck off." The leader patted Daryl on the shoulder

"Andrea's sitting outside the shed, don't kill the kid, try to leave as soon as possible so I can get back and you can offer your piece offering" Daryl nodded and they went separate ways, both focusing on their tasks.

Carol watched as Daryl walked up to the small group that was left at the farm while the others were to get supplies, her eyes went to his bloody knuckles, she knew what had gone down in that shed. Sophia smiled when she saw Daryl, he gave her a turn of his lips, the redneck looked around and sighed, obviously not finding who he was looking for.

"how'd it go?" Dale asked, Daryl frowned

"kid ain't no good" he replied, everyone's whispered to each other, Daryl walked over to her and Sophia. "Had ta do it Carol, you know I did" she sighed

"of course I do" he frowned, she took his hand a wiped off most of the blood from his knuckles, some skin was torn, nothing serious "you need to stop hitting people, gonna brake your hand one day, I swear it." He chuckled

"yeah, wouldn't surprise me if I did" Sophia stood smiling up at him

"can we go swimming today, please" she stuck out her lip

"course we can 'Phia"

"after he cleans off this blood" Carol said wiping the blood off her thumb, the little girl sighed

"he can do that at the lake, please" she shot they both her look that neither of them could say no to. Daryl looked at Carol imitating the child's look

"yeah Carol, please?" she sighed

"fine children, we can go swimming, but I'm sitting on the dock, you two can your fun." Sophia jumped up and down, the child always seemed to enjoy her time spent with Daryl and her mother, she grabbed Daryl and Carol's hand dragging them to the lake. Sophia jumped in, thankfully -Carol thought- she was wearing shorts, Daryl smiled and pulled off his boots and crossbow, carefully placing it near the water before jumping in still wearing his jeans and shirt. He came up to the surface of the water gasping, then looked around for Sophia, Daryl started making his way toward her, she squalled and started swimming away. He caught up and grabbed her then picked her up and throw her, she came up to the surface and started laughing, then he joined her. He looked so beautiful when he smiled, and he did more often around the two of them, he acted tough and hard around the rest of the group, but around them he was completely different. He was perfect, everything Carol had ever wanted all rapped up into one, her saviour, she loved him, and she knew he felt the same for her.

* * *

Daryl chased after Sophia, then he looked over at Carol looking up at the sky, the gun he had shown her to use right next to her, he smirked, woman was a fast learner, and damn good, 'Phia just as good. Daryl caught up with the little girl and spoke real low "'Phia I think ya mama could use a swim, how 'bout I got 'n get 'er?" Sophia gave a devilish grin

"I say go for it daddy, just remember, sometimes the couch is real comfy, ain't nearly as warm as me and mom's bed, but comfy." He grinned, that had been the first time she had called her dad

"I'll sleep on the couch the rest of the year, just to see her face when she comes up from this water" Sophia giggled. He slowly made his way over to the bock, Carol was still looking up at the sky, 'Phia was splashing and giggling behind him, girl was damn good at stuff like this. If it were to have gotten quite fast Carol would have looked over at them and say Daryl wasn't in the water, then she would have looked behind her and saw him. It had to be quick of she would move, Daryl ran full force and snatched her up she squalled, he let her see it was him before he throw her in the water. She came up gasping for breath and gave in a dirty look

"you Daryl Dixon, are a bastered, and I'll tell you what you ain't getting for a while." Sophia looked over at them confused

"what isn't he getting?" Daryl chuckled and jumped into the water, Carol narrowed her eyes at him

"you are also sleeping on the couch, very short string Dixon, very short" he smiled and kissed her. The put his mouth to her ear

"love it when you talk mean woman" he felt her shiver then rap her legs around him, Sophia made a gagging sound and swam back to the dock.

"I'm going back to camp…..you two have fun" Carol was about to object when the girl grabbed up her gun "got this, I know how to use it…..I'll be fine, have fun." Daryl kissed Carol's neck

"don't worry 'Phia we will" Carol snorted and Sophia walked off "wont be sleepin' on the couch after this, will I?"

"depends" she crashed her lips to his and he returned the gesture, Daryl knew one thing, he wasn't going to need that bribe after this.


	17. I Do

**_Short but to the point and cute if you don't like it I am truly sorry, anyway here you all go, like always I own nothing._  
**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen!:**  
By the time Daryl and Carol headed back to camp the sun was setting before they could get to the line of trees surrounding the lake he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Ya know I care 'bout ya, right?" she smiled and nodded

"of course I do" Daryl smirked

"we can't do nothin' big, but got this couple days ago, ain't gonna go round bein' all lovey dovey like short round and farmer's daughter. But I'll treat ya like ya should be treated, you and 'Phia are the only ones I care 'bout" he grabbed her hand and slide something on her finger. Carol looked down and gasped, it was a ring….and it was on her ring finger, she looked up at him

"Daryl, did you…..just propose to me?" He slowly nodded obviously getting ready for rejection

"ya ain't gotta bu-" she cut him off with her lips.

"I do" he returned her kiss and rapped his arms around her

"best words I ever heard in my whole damn life" she gigled and grabbed his hand looking down at her new sparkling ring.

"it's perfect"

"ya are to" she smiled up at him and he smiled back, they needed to go back and tell Sophia the good news, not like the girl wouldn't find out, she's very cleaver in things like this.

* * *

Carol was smiling all day, no one asked her why, thou some did give her questioning looks, when they got back Sophia had been playing Carl, Carol had decided to tell her later. She was folding laundry when Lori flopped down next to her

"you have been smiling all day, either you have some awesome news and or gossip to share with me, or you had some amazing sex." Carol chuckled, and looked around

"both" Lori snorted

"what ya got for me, could use something good to brighten my day" Carol looked down at her finger Lori followed her eyes and gasped "did Daryl give that to you?" The older woman chuckled

"is there anyone else that would have?" Lori smiled and grabbed her friend's hand

"it's so pretty, what are you going to do for a ceremony, I can plan it, love weddings, I'm sure we could set something up, maybe Hershel ca-"

"Lori in my eyes we are already married… no ceremony, just this, his promise to protect me and Sophia, that's all I need." Her friend sighed

"fine, it would have been fun planning a wedding, maybe Jimmy and Beth's" Carol smiled at the thought of the young couple

"maybe"

* * *

Sophia found her mother washing cloths, Carl had wanted to go into the woods and Sophia said she would rather not get lost again, so she went to find her mom.

"Hi mom" she looked up

"hey baby, I was gonna come find you got something to tell you" Sophia sat down

"what?" Carol smiled

"Daryl gave me this" her mother lifted her hand to show a shiny new ring.

"It's so pretty" she stared at it a few more minutes before it hit her "mom that's on your ring finger!" Carol smiled

"yes it is"

"does this mean Daryl is really my daddy now?" her mother nodded

"it does, are you okay with that?"

"why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, just wanted to be sure" Sophia smiled

"this is awesome" she rapped her arms around her mother which was returned, Sophia hadn't been this happy since her dad had died or when Daryl found her, he was good to them and he made her mom happy. It was good to call Daryl her daddy, they would all be happy together as a family, there wasn't anything that would make her happier.


	18. Mrs Dixon

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! Sorry I have taken so long but hey I've been busy, plus the unpacking was killing be, I passed out last night, not really, put I did fall asleep at 6 p.m. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my dad who is a major Star Wars fan, he is like a super freak so...her y'all go. ONE MORE THING! This is the longest story I have ever had, thank you all for being apart of it, I will continue to write chapters and post as long as I can!  
**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen.**

Rick pulled Daryl aside and gave him the things he asked for earlier that day

"how'd it go, she give you the death stare?" the redneck smirked

"she ain't mad, pretty damn happy." Rick narrowed his eyes at him

"do you wanna share your Jedi mind tricks with me?" Daryl laughed

"did you really just say some shit off of Star Wars?" the sheriff chuckled

"loved those movies, Lori used to tease me about it."

"They were Merle's favorite, used to sit there getting high off his ass quoting lines" Rick chuckled, then patted Daryl on the back

"you get anything out of the kid?"

"lot more then I would have liked, gave me everything I didn't want to hear" the leader's brow frowned

"like what" Daryl looked the man in the eyes

"he told me lil' story 'bout him and his boys finding a small campsite, man and his two daughters, they tied the man down as they took turns with the girls, said they were young. They didn't even kill 'em, just left 'em like that, kid swore he didn't do nothin' said he just watched, lil' fucker thinks that's better" Rick swore under his breath

"you think he's dangerous?" Daryl looked at him like he was stupid, Rick chuckled "yeah it was a stupid question."

"Ya think?"

"Just take this damn bag I risked my life to get and go make Carol extra happy, maybe you'll even get laid" Daryl chuckled as he took the bag

"all ready did sheriff, see ya later" then he walked off not looking back at the smiling Rick. He found Sophia and Carol sitting under the shaded tree the cloths line was hooked up to, they both looked over at him at the same time, wearing the same smile. Daryl handed over the bag to Carol

"Daryl, another present? Your going to spoil me rotten!" he kissed her head, then Sophia's

"ya know ya love it." Sophia giggled then crawled between the adult's bodies, peering into the bag, then smiling at Daryl

"ya remembered." He nodded

"always do, it's my talent, may not be able to draw like ya mama, may not be no genies, but I can remember small shit, things normal people would just shrug off." Carol smiled over at him

"I think you're a genies Daryl Dixon, you know a lot more about a lot of things me and everyone else don't know anything about, everyone is a smart in their own way, and you Daryl Dixon are a genies." He scuffed

"I'm shit at math" Sophia giggled

"I am to!" Carol smiled at the two of them and stood

"I have to go mend some cloths, you two go find something to do, just….no one get lost." Daryl stood up pulling Sophia with him and saluted

"yes mame'" she smiled at him and walked off muttering

"smartass" Daryl chuckled, god did he love that woman, he looked down to the other woman next to him

"whatcha wanna do short stuff?" she made a face at him.

"Don't call me that, I'll be nearly as tall at you in a year, just you wait"

"yeah, yeah. So whatcha wanna do?" she smiled at him

"you wanna teach me to shoot your crossbow?" he frowned

"ya arm's to short, how 'bout I show ya how ta use it, then I'll try to find ya your own?" her eyes twinkled

"really dad, you'd do that?"

"why not short stuff." She growled and stormed off back to camp, muttering just as her mama had

"smartass" he tried to hide his smiled and yelled back at her

"don't let ya mama here ya talkin' like that!" she ignored him, and he followed after her.

* * *

Carol was sitting in the RV with a shirt in her lap when she heard the door she looked up to see Rick, he smiled at her

"Lori told me about you, Daryl, and a little diamond ring." She chuckled

"figured you'd get told, either Lori or Daryl, yes, Daryl and me are now married, we are happy, no congratulations, no ceremony" he nodded

"everyone would like a ceremony, I'd make them all real happy" she sighed

"but I wouldn't be, hated when I was getting married, never did like attention." Rick frowned

"thought every women like getting looked at?" she chuckled

"not when they'd had a shit life, I don't want a wedding, and Daryl doesn't care, the only reason he would do one was for me, and I don't want one, only if he does, but he didn't so…drop it." Rick raised his eyebrows

"I just need to get Daryl to decide he wanted one?" Carol stood, forgetting about everything she was holding, and not noticing as it fell to the floor.

" .Wouldn't!" He smiled

"did I say that aloud, well…..bye" he ran back out of the RV, she let out a frustrated growl and chased after him. She did not need…..no scratch that. WANT. Any ceremonies, she knew how Rick would play It, he would say she secretly wanted one, then Daryl would agree and she couldn't back out because he would then say he wanted one, then she'd be walking down a damn aisle. She could see Rick up ahead, looking around franticly, he let out a yelp when she tackled him, she heard a couple people laughing behind her

"Rick I do not want a ceremony, Daryl doesn't want one, by tricking him into thinking I want one you are making us both do something that we don't want, and this is our thing. I'm the one who's married now, not you, so what you want, and what you think will make everyone else happy doesn't really matter to me." She looked over her shoulder at the group of people that included Sophia and Daryl, who looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. "No offence to any of you, love all of you, but this is about me and It's my business" they all smiled and nodded. Carol got up and dusted herself off, Rick stayed on the ground, staring at the sky, he slowly looked over at her

"Carol. If we every play football, your going to be the quarterback on my team, you got a hell of a tackle" She chuckled and offered him her hand, he shook his head "naw, the sky is just…so nice right now, I'll get up when my ribs don't feel like they are gonna break." She nodded and walked back to the RV, before she got to the door she turned back to look over at him

"next time listen to me when I tell you no, have fun on the ground!" Lori laughed

"THAT'LL TEACH HIM!" she yelled, Carol rolled her eyes and went back into the RV, not long after she had gone back to her mending she heard the door open and a breathless Daryl walked in. He looked at her and started laughing, a laugh she had never heard from him, he just kept on and soon she was joining, they both sucked in breaths of air trying to catch their breaths, but they couldn't stop, they kept on like that till tears were streaming down their faces, Daryl didn't try to wipe them away, even if it was just from how hard he was laughing. If it was anyone else he would have kept on wiping, hell he wouldn't even be in here, he'd be off in some dark corner like some puppy. The image of puppy with Daryl's head popped into her mind and she started laughing harder, she didn't know Daryl had finally gotten a hold on himself and was now watching her. She looked up and took in a deep breath

"that is the longest I have ever laughed in my laugh, it's good to laugh" he smiled

"hell yeah it is, don't thing I've laughed, like a real laugh"

"there's a first time for everything" he nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence.


	19. Sorry

**Yes it is another chapter my loyal readers, pretty soon our wonderful group will have to leave the farm, because I'm trying to turn Shane around and the herd would have probably just happened, it wont happen like in the show, soon my children, soon...but for now, READ!**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen:**  
Daryl sat on the porch steps when Shane approached him, the man looked down at him before sitting down

"Daryl I'm losing it." The redneck sighed

"yeah, ya are, just…calm down, don't think 'bout Lori, she's alright, but ain't worth losin' your mind 'bout." The sheriff but his head in his hand

"Rick came back and I thought 'bout killing him, he took everything from me, I had something to fight for….then he took it, he's always had the good life, I just wanted her, I've always wanted her. Daryl shifted uncomfortable

"not ta break our lady talk, but why the hell ya sharing with me?" Shane looked over at him

"you can help me, you're the only one who comes near me now a days, plus your Carol's…..whatever you are now, husband?" the redneck nodded. "I need to say I'm sorry about the day at the barn, I should have never said that to her, like everyone else… no not like everyone else she…..can't even stand to be around me." Daryl nodded and ran his hand throw his hair

"she ain't gonna wanna be anywhere near ya for a while, she wont let 'Phia anywhere near ya, and I'm sure 'Phia don't even wanna come near ya anyway, ya was to much like her daddy that day." Shane put his head back in his hands

"will you just tell her I'm sorry forcalling her a bitch, everything I've ever done to her tell her I'm sorry." Daryl got up and brushed himself off

"ain't gonna say ya sorry for ya, gonna have ta do that yourself, just don't trap her in no god damn corner, she had enough of that in her life time, I hear she had a panic attack because of you, I'll kick ya ass, ya know I can do it, ya face is still fucked up." Shane chuckled

"yeah, ok, it can't be that hard to get her to listen to me, right?" now it was Daryl's turn to chuckle

"that woman is stubborn, good luck" Shane watched him as he left, he could understand why Rick liked him.

* * *

Carol sat in the grass under the shade of a tree sketching flowers when Shane appeared in front of her, she stood and went to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Carol I want to say I'm sorry, please let me apologize" his grip on her arm tightened, she turned her head to look at him

"Shane I do carry a gun now, I can use it, and I'm sure I could pass the off as assault" he dropped her arm

"I'm really sorry Carol, I'm in a dark place, everyone has one, please just forgive me." She turned on him pointing a finger at him

"you yelled at two girls and a woman for cry at the death of their family and friends, your stunt gave my daughter nightmares for a week, you could have killed us all, and lets not forget you called me a bitch." Her tone was deadly calm "your are the reason Ed hit me half the time he did back at camp, always challenging him, making him listen to you, making him do as you say, you are the reason I had to sleep in the middle of him and Sophia, because his anger was unpredictable. I forgave you for all of that because you were kind to me and Sophia, but what you did that day at the barn, putting everyone in danger because you were in your "dark place" is unforgivable, I suggest you never touch me again, and stay away from Lori." His mouth opened and closed, he remanded silent as Carol gathered her things, she turned and started walking, he followed behind her. Carol growled still not looking at him she called back

"stop following me, there is a different route to camp, take it" he continued following, she stopped and spun around, putting her unoccupied arm on her hip. He stopped and looked at her

"I'm sorry Carol, I had no idea that me marking my territory was getting you hurt, pissing him off that bad, but I know for a fact that's not why you slept in the middle of Ed and Sophia. I'd appreciate it if you didn't blame for something that isn't my fault" she could feel tear building up in her eyes, he could see them "no,no,no,no, no crying, don't cry, no breakdowns, Daryl threatened to kick my ass if I make you freak out." The dam broke and the tears fell freely "damn it, damn it!, stay there I'll get Daryl" Shane ran off leaving Carol alone in the middle of a field.

* * *

Shane ran right into Daryl and wordlessly led him to his women, the redneck shot him a dirty look as he went over and kneeled by her.

"Carol, what's wrong?" she looked over at Shane and sniffled, then back at Daryl

"I'm a horrible person, I couldn't even protect my daughter form someone who was supposed to love her" the redneck sighed and looked at Shane.

"'Bout time ya leave" the cop nodded and made his way back to camp, Daryl turned back to Carol she was taking in deep breaths to calm herself "Carol ain't ya fault Ed was a bastered, ya did protect 'Phia…..she never got touched." She shook her head

"she has scars, I have scars, I don't stop him, just stalled him" Daryl frowned, he didn't know they had scars, he figured Carol would, but Sophia?

"ain't ya fault" she laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back, he was getting pretty good at comforting and shit, not that he would ever use that on anyone but her and Sophia. He squeezed the woman in her arms "what was ya and him talkin' 'bout?" the mother looked up and him

"the camp in Atlanta…. it's over with, I'm fine." he frowned as she tried to pull herself from him, he pulled her back to him

"want me ta kick his stupid ass?" she chuckled

"no…. I'm done being mad at him, as long as he's done being an asshole" Daryl chuckled now

"I think he is, all he needed was a good o' fashioned beatin'." Carol gathered up her stuff and stood waiting for Daryl he stood with her and grabbed her hand "sure ya don't want me ta kick his ass?" she smiled and they walked back to camp.

* * *

Sophia was giddy, everything was perfect, her mom and Daryl were together, married actually, everyone was happy, aside from the man in the shed, everything was perfect. Carl walked up to her smiling

"I'm going to see the prisoner, wanna come?" she narrowed her eyes at him

"how would you even get in?, your dad would never let you near him" Carl's smiled got bigger.

"You can climb right?"

* * *

**This was pretty long, sorry it was boring, tried to make it funny, but filler in chapters are always so boring to write.**


	20. The Decision

**I'm on a roll! Hope you all enjoy. I've forgotten to say, this is the longest story I have ever written, my there be more to come!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty:**  
Sophia frowned, did he really think that was a good idea? Mama had once said girls matured faster then boys, she'd given her that talk when she'd started her "woman time" or at least that's what her mom called it.

"Do you really think that is a good idea Carl?" he frowned

"well…yeah, don't you?" he paused clearly not seeing why it'd be a bad idea, didn't his mother keep track off him? "It'd be fun 'Phia" she sighed

"fine, but only to make sure you don't do something stupid, we just watch, and we don't go near him." He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him, she tried not to think that this was the first time he was holding her hand, who was she kidding, IT WAS ALL SHE WAS THINKING!

* * *

Daryl listened as Dale and Rick argued about what do with the kid, he sided with Rick, every attempt to drop the kid off had go south, the only thing left to do was off the kid, not that he felt sorry.

"You once said we don't kill the living" Dale pleaded, Rick looked down, then back up, staring the man in his eyes

"that was before the living tried to kill us." The old man throw his ams in the arm

"he's just a kid!" Dale looked around trying to find someone to agree with him, Andrea stood up

"I agree with Dale." He gave her a look of gradated then looked around again, Dale's eyes went to the mother of the group

"Carol?" she sighed

"I've got a daughter to protect, sorry" his eyes moved to Daryl not to far from Carol.

"Daryl?" the Redneck had to admit, he felt shitty for saying no

"same as her" he jerked his head to his woman, everyone stared at him a second before turning back to Dale and Rick.

"Are we decided?" Rick's voice echoed throw the quite house, Dale looked around for any support

"Glenn?…..Lori?…Hershel?..…..T….Shane?" The old man was getting desperate, everyone shook their heads, refusing to make eye contact with him. Dale huffed "this group is broken, it just took me till now to see it" now everyone looked up, the old man spoke the truth, and it was a truth no one wanted to admit.

"We do it tonight, everyone can leave" their leader turned his back to them, walking into the kitchen, most likely wanting to talk to Hershel. Daryl followed Carol out walking by her side, hesitantly he grabbed her hand, she looked over at him and gave a small smile, he'd be a dirty lair if he said the sight didn't make his heart melt.

* * *

Sophia followed behind Carl as they got into a rafter like thing, it looked steady enough, she hoped it didn't break while they were on it. When they looked down the "prisoner" or what Carl called him he was looking up at him, he didn't look to good, Sophia knew it was from her daddy. He was smiling, not a friendly smile, one like Ed used to give her, it sent a shiver throw her.

"Hey there kids" his voice cracked, Carl squeezed her hand "I'm Randall, what's y'all named?" they both stared at him in silence, he looked over at Carl "ya dad's the tall skinny cop right?, I like him, he's nice to me, lot better then that redneck, ya know who I'm talkin' 'bout?" Carl looked over at her, she was narrowing her eyes at him, he saw this "is that your dad, hell I'm sorry…..just he hurt me real bad, think ya can loosen these cuffs?" Carl looked over at her, she shook her head, the kid squirmed "they gonna kill me right, that's why they ain't lettin' me go?" They remained silent, he licked his lips "if y'all let me go, I can bring my boys here, we got food, lots of it, lots of kids to, an-" he was cut short by the door swinging open. Daryl walked in, he looked right up at them

"what the hell ya two doin' in here?, get ya asses down here now, Sophia ya mama is gonna skin ya hid." Carl's eyes got huge

"it wasn't her idea, I dragged her in here" Daryl narrowed his eyes at the kid

"figured it was ya, don't change nothin', out. Now" he helped them both down and ushered them out, making sure to lock the door behind himself, he turned on them. "What the hell was ya thinkin', Carl sure he always does shit like this, but 'Phia I expect better from ya" she looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt

"please don't tell mama daddy, please" she stuck her lip out. He sighed

"fine, but if ya ever pull somethin' like that again, ya gettin' it good" she nodded

"he knows where is boys are daddy" Daryl narrowed his eyes at her

"whatcha mean?" she smiled.

"He said if we let him go he could go get his boy and bring them back" her dad's brows frowned

"he say anythin' else?"

"no sir, just kept asking us to let him go" Daryl nodded

"okay, not like it matters anyway, go find ya ma, boy ya make my daughter do somethin' stupid like this again, ya gonna wish you'd never been born." Carl nodded and ran off, leaving Sophia with Daryl

"he is such a wimp, don't know why he's so scared of you, you're a big o' softy" he chuckled and picked her up

"ain't gonna be soft next time ya do somethin' stupid, now I gave ya an order soldier, move it, one, two, three, four!" She laughed and ran off Daryl chasing after her, like she said everything was perfect.

* * *

Randall worked at the cuffs, they dug into his wrists, he didn't care, they was gonna kill him, he needed to get out of this place, he'd bring his boys back, make that redneck pay. He knew his actions were drawing blood, he needed to get out, if he could just get the cuffs off, then he could crawl up in that rafter those kids get throw, he's small, ain't never had trouble getting throw small spaces. The door to his cell opened and the redneck stepped in, shit.

"'Phia said ya knew where ya boys are, said ya said ya could bring 'em back" Randall swallowed loudly, why had he said that, never trust a kid, even more so a woman.

"Mister, please, ya said ya got a woman….. that little girl's mama, I got me a woman to, she'll be real upset, I need to get back to her" he smirked.

"Might 'ave bought that if ya would have told me 'bout her the first time I was in here" damn, caught in his own lie

"Ya can't kill me, think what ya would want if your daughter was in my shoes, strange place, saved by people who she didn't ask any of this from. Y'all shot at our boys, it was self defense, them men was good to me." The redneck chuckled, and kneeled down to get at eye level, Randall licked his lips, got to keep him talking, try to get him on my side. "Y'all know my name and I only know the name of ya daughter, that's only cause ya came in all puffy chest talkin' 'bout a chick name 'Phia, knew it had to be her." He pulled a knife out

"heard ya refer ta me as "the redneck"", Randall growled, damn kid, they can never shut their traps can they? When he got out of here he was gonna kill the little bitch

"don't know ya name, sure you'd call me the same thing, sir." Randall smiled sweetly, the redneck laughed as twirled the knife

"only thing stoppin' me from killin' ya right now is my woman, she wants ya gone, just don't want me doin' it."

"Tell her….thanks" the redneck smiled

"ya gonna tell me where ya boys at?" it was Randall's turn to smile, he leaned as forward as he could, getting as close as he possibly could to the man before him.

"I haven't got the slightest idea", the knife in the man's hand slammed down into Randall's thigh, he thrashed, so much pain, he would make the bastered pay when he got out, he found he could stop the words that escaped his mouth next. "I'll fuckin' kill ya, ya redneck, white trash, trailer park, hillbilly, inbreed, piece of shit! Your woman's dead, your daughter's dead, everyone you love is dead!" A satisfied smiled spread over the redneck's face and he left, only stopping to pull the knife out.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere, might even bleed out by the end of the day, should have just told me what I wanted, idiot" he left Randall alone to struggle once again with his cuff. Except this time he was using the pain in his leg to ignore the pain in is hands as they scrapped at the cuffs.


	21. Ancle Arthur

**This chapter had two main events, the trying execution of Randall, and something else :) read to find out. It's pretty short, but my head is starting to hurt.  
-Enecs**

* * *

**Chapter twenty one:**  
T had been sent to retrieve Randall that night, he came back empty handed and out of breath, Daryl's stomach twisted

"where the fuck he at?" the redneck nearly yelled it.

"I don't know" came the man's response, Daryl turned around and ran back to the house, the little basterd had threatened his family, he needed to make sure they were alright. He could hear the other behind him as he ran, no one asked what he was doing, they only followed. Everything looked normal on the outside, it wasn't till he throw open the door did he breath a sigh of relief. Carol was on their coats, Sophia not to far from her talking to Carl, everyone one looked up at him. Daryl moved aside for Rick he immediately started shouting orders

"Randall's gone, some how got out, we need everyone who can shot armed, Carol, Andrea, Lori, Maggie, Patricia, Dale, stay and watch the kids…..that means you to Jimmy." They all broke off into teams, Daryl stopped to grabbing Carol and Sophia, everyone eyed him curiously but moved on.

"Carol, 'Phia, keep ya guns on ya, don't go doin' somethin' stupid, Carol keep Sophia by ya side, and have one of the other women around at all time, asshat threatened ya lives, ain't gonna risk it." She gave him a quick peck before he left, any other day someone would have given him shit about it, today they all had their game faces on.

* * *

Andrea hadn't stopped ranting since the others had left

"anyone else notice all the women are here, they go out hunting while we gather sticks, then when they get back we'll have to skin, clean, and cook the damn kill!" Carol chuckled

"Andrea calm down, Dale's here, plus the men are out "hunting"" she used her fingers for quotations "because the women would be in danger, if it were a woman being hunted things would be different." The blonde scuffed

"guess I'll just have to get used to it, but let it be known, us women are not going back to a time before we had a say" she jumped up on a near by chair "when civilization is rebuilt, and all walkers have been dealt with, I shall remind everyone of a time…..when a woman could have power!" Everyone laughed, Sophia crawled over to Carol's lap, all the women and men went off to go do something, leaving Carol and Sophia alone.

"Mama, can I ask you something?" the mother smiled, her daughter had always been the type to ask questions, it had only doubled since Ed die.

"What do you want to know baby?" she could feel her daughter smiling

"what's your brother's name?" Carol stiffened

"how do you know I had a brother?" Sophia turned to face her

"I heard you and daddy talking, after the barn when I had my nightmare." Carol bit her lip, if she heard that she'd heard other things

"we thought you were asleep baby" he daughter looked down

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know his name", the mother sighed, she never could see her daughter be sad.

"His name was Arthur, my dad used to always talk about him, said he was the best thing he ever did, my brother was smart, even as and eight year old, everyone knew it, he could do multiplication in the first grade, not just the easy stuff, guess that's why my mom took him and left me, but…all's well that ends well." Her daughter frowned

"your smart to mama, you teach me and Carl" Carol smiled

"I'm nothing like Arthur, wonder if he's still out there sometimes" Sophia burrowed into her chest

"I think it would be cool to have an uncle…..never had one."

* * *

Daryl shot Glenn a look as he tripped for the fifth time

"boy if ya don't stop that shit I ain't gonna be able to hear nothin'" Glenn groaned

"for the hundredth time I can't see anything!" the redneck shushed him. Twigs snapped behind them, they spun around to face T and Hershel, T sighed

"you guys find anything?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at Glenn

"short round over here managed to find every stick, dry leaf, and bones with insight, if he wasn't crunchin' somethin' he was trippin' over everythin', anythin' I would have heard, heard us first, to dark to find a trail." Hershel rubbed his face

"maybe Rick and Shane will have better luck, let's head back, we can always sleep with one eye open." Glenn smiled

"never stopped", they were on the porch to the house when they heard a gun shot, everyone's head snapped to the forest, walkers were already pouring out of them, from where, no one had any idea.


	22. The Herd

**I'm on a roll, two chapters in two days hellz ta the yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two:**  
The first thing Carol did when she heard the shot was push Sophia behind her, the second was grabbed her gun and cock it, the door pushed open and the men filled the room. Each looked as surprised as she did, soon the room was filled with the bodies of everyone except one

"where's Carl?" her voice above all the other and their talk of walkers pilling out of the woods, of the talks of needing to leave, and refusing to consider the thought. Everyone grew silent, eyes on Lori, her eyes grew huge

"I haven't seen him for a while, just thought he was upstairs, oh god…my baby's out there" she tried to push past everyone but Daryl grabbed her

"can't go out there, ain't safe, we need ta get everythin' we can and move out" Lori struggled against him

"no that's my boy, let me go… I need to go find him." He growled

"he out there….he's gonna be with his pa and Shane, now move your ass and load up supplies, fast, someone keep a damn eye on this woman!" Everyone ran around grabbing things they would need and running it out to the cars, Hershel, T, Glenn, Andrea, Dale and Daryl shot at walkers trying to thin them out, it was hopeless. They was a sea, an endless, dead sea of bodies, Carol kept Sophia's hand in hers as she grabbed blankets and sacks of food, it wasn't until her third trip out to the cars she saw the barn burning. Daryl looked back at her, Jimmy yell something about needing to get to the barn, and Dale throw him the keys to the RV, she was scared, she really was, but she need to act strong, she needed everyone to get what needed to be done, done. She turned around to see Lori on the porch watching the fire

"Lori, come on" Carol tugged on her shoulder, slowly leading her away from the scene. The woman suddenly stopped

"Carol, may baby's out there, I need to go get him….he's my child"

"Lori when Sophia went missing you held me back as I tried to run into the woods after her, I'm doing the same for you…now get your ass in that house and grab as much as you can!" Carol's word came as a rush but the point was made, they didn't have time for this, soon they would have to run and it was better to have as much as they can. Lori turned and ran in the house, Sophia slipped her hand back into her mother's, Carol dragged her back into house sneaking one last look at her husband before disappearing once again into the house.

* * *

He tried to play it cool but in realty his heart was beating uncontrollably, he could hear the women loading as Hershel, T, Glenn, Andrea, Dale, and himself shot down walker after walker. Their bullets wouldn't last forever, they sure as hell wouldn't be able to take down half these geeks, they needed to move out, out of no where Rick, Shane, and Carl came running from the blazing barn toward the house. Daryl shot down any geek that dared to try snapping at one of his people, Rick looked around

"we need to move out!" everyone started to fall back, all except Hershel, Rick gave him a quick peep talk then they all retreated, the women were moving for the cars. Walkers were everywhere, it was horrible, everyone was moving as fast as they could to get out, he told himself he wouldn't until he saw Carol and Sophia driving away. A scream filled the air and the redneck's heart pounded, he spun around to see Carol, Lori, and Sophia pulling Beth away from Patricia as walkers took her down, dragging the young blonde to a truck with Andrea and T in it. His heart rate slowed, he would feel bad for being happy it wasn't his family later, for now he had to get to his bike. He looked back over to Carol to see she was getting in the truck last, there was no room for her so she made her way to the back, nearly in to when a geek grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled. Not long after the truck sped of, T probably thought Carol was in the back, still wouldn't stop the ass kicking he fucker was getting later. Carol pushed at the walker, he could see her gun not far from her, he raised his bow and hit it right throw the head. It collapsed on her, he went over and throw it off

"ya ok? they get ya? Carol did he get ya!" she hugged him

"no, I'm fine" groans caused them to back apart "we need to go, now." He grabbed her hand and lead her to his bike, jumping on first, waiting for her arms to wrap around his waist before he kicked it to life. They rode off dodging walkers, no one had to say it, but they knew where they were going, back to the highway, right back where they were two months ago, with no where to go.


	23. The big dipper

**Only half an hour until TWD! Here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Twenty-Three:**  
Lori held onto Beth and Sophia as they sobbed, not to long after they had took off had they noticed Carol wasn't in the back, she must have gotten grabbed. She knew where they were going, the highway, the only place everyone knew to go, that's when she noticed T was heading the wrong way.

"T, this is the wrong way, we need to go to the highway" Andrea sat up a little

"yeah….this isn't the right way" they both looked at him, he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It's safer at the coast, we'll get a boat, find an island…." Sophia stiffened in Lori's lap

"we can't my mom and dad are going to be at the highway, we have to go back to the highway" he looked over at her tear stained face. Beth doing the same

"my dad, sister, and Jimmy will be at the highway, Lori's husband and child, Sophia's mom and dad, Dale will be waiting for Andrea, we all have someone to get back to, please, I just wanna see my daddy, you can leave after if you want." He kept going, Lori grabbed onto Sophia and Beth, then looked at Andrea

"T turn this car around or we are jumping out" Lori's threat was not empty, Andrea nodded, he sighed and stopped the car, swinging it around and started back for the highway. "Thank you" he mumbled something under his breath and kept driving, soon they'd all be back with the people they loved.

* * *

Daryl drove down the road Carol clinging to his waist, he couldn't believe he'd never taken her on a ride, she fit perfectly behind him, her body pressed up next to his. They hadn't seen any geeks for a couple of minutes, he was hoping there weren't any on the highway, he had no idea where to go if it was over run. The redneck was so rapped up in his thoughts he almost missed the swerving tail lights of a car up ahead of him, his first thought, Short Round. Sure enough the second the car stopped a baseball capped Chinaman got out to greet them, biggest smile Daryl'd even seen on his face.

"You guys do not know how good it is to see you" he came over and hugged Carol, not bothering to try that with Daryl, instead he stuck out is hand, the redneck took it and gave it a quick shake, Maggie doing the same. It was obvious she had been crying, Daryl ignored it

"do you two know if my dad and sister made it out" the Greene looked like she didn't want to know, but did at the same time, Carol smiled.

"Loaded Beth in the truck myself, saw Rick dragging Hershel off"

"Patricia?" the older woman looked down at the ground

"I'm sorry for you loss." Glenn pulled Maggie to him as she cried, Daryl rocked back and forth on his bike uncomfortable, he just wanted Carol behind him again, wanted to feel her body pressed up to his."

"We need ta go, ain't safe here, need ta get ta the others, got a daughter ta find" his woman jumped on behind him, short round lead his back to the car, Daryl patiently waited for him to get in the drivers side before taking off down the road, like he said he had a daughter to get to.

* * *

The first person Carol saw was Carl, the boy was fine, frightened, but fine, should teach him about wandering off, should, probably wont. Sophia and the others weren't there, at lest not until they pulled up, it seemed they were the stone that broke the flood gates, one by one car showed up, everyone waiting anxiously for their loved ones. The blue truck Carol had put Sophia in showed up last, the truck didn't even stop before the door flow open and her baby jumped out, running right up to them throwing her arms over herself and Daryl. Lori ran to Carl and Rick, even giving Shane a quick hug, Beth to her family, Andrea looked around furiously, not seeing Dale she feel down and begin to weep. Shane was the one to go over and comfort her, when whatever they had started she wasn't sure all she knew was she was happy they were ok. The crying grew louder and Beth was told Jimmy hadn't made it, they had lost three group members, none of them deserved to die. Dale had been the wisest person any of them had know, he was the one they went to when they needed help, Patricia was kind and funny, Jimmy was nothing more then a child in love with a farmers daughter, his life was just starting. They held a quick ceremony and headed out, needing to put as much ground between themselves and the farm, they got six miles before Rick's car ran out of gas, there was no room to pack into them into a car, even if Carol rode on Daryl's bike. Nope they would have to make camp in the open, they found a circle of rocks, each rock pretty high, the gaps in between each of them made for a quick exit, it was the safest they could get for now. It was dark now, the fire was small, everyone to scared to let it get any higher, thank god they had enough time to grab blankets and food, they should be set for a while if they rationed it. Sophia was curled up in her arms snuggling into the blanket on her shoulders, no one wanted to go to sleep, Carol didn't even think it was possible, Daryl was on watch. Every so often she could feel his eyes on her, as much as he tried to hide it she knew he was scared, scared another herd would come, scared she or Sophia would get hurt, just…..scared. Rick relived Daryl, he went right to them, grabbing they blanket she had grabbed for him and handing it to her.

"Daryl, I'm not taking your blanket, I've got one, Sophia's got one, use It and sit down" he frowned and pushed it at her again

"don't need it, got my jacket, ya and 'Phia don't, take it" she shook her head.

"Sophia's fine, I'm fine, I have my sweater on, take the blanket and come sit next to me, she just fell asleep" he sigh and did as she said

"ya okay, had a pretty close call" she looked over at his tired face, she was sure she looked exactly the same.

"I'm fine, alive, here with you and my baby, everything will turn out okay, we've been in this position before, we found Hershel's farm, has to be some place like it" he sighed and slid his arm around her.

"We'll find some place safer then the farm, ya and 'Phia never leave my side till then" she nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head "get some sleep, ya gonna need it." Gently she laid Sophia down on the ground, curling up behind her, she felt something drape over, she looked up to see Daryl striating his blanket of on her and Sophia "I ain't gonna sleep for a while, I'll cover up when I do." I was an idea of a compromise, she held on to Sophia, still looking up at him

"you better" his lip turned up and he walked off to walk the perimeter, Carol closed her eyes, Daryl Dixon was watching over her and for some reason that thought helped her drift off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

Daryl anxious, being the open made them vulnerable, vulnerable got them killed, got his family killed, he kept sneaking glances over and Carol and Sophia's forms in the middle of a sea of huddled bodies. Rick was walking the perimeter, obviously feeling the same way Daryl is about the situation, T was supposed to have been woken up an hour ago to relieve their leader. The man refused to deprive anyone of sleep when he was perfectly fine and wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. The redneck scanned the surrounding forest then went to stand by their leader

"ya never did tell us if that gunshot was at Randall" Rick looked over at him

"Shane distracted him, I stabbed him, he went down, then he got back up…as a walker, Carl shot him" Daryl blinked a couple of times processing this

"he bit?" the leader ran his hand throw his hair

"no" the redneck looked at him like he was stupid

"then how the hell he come back?" The sheriff scratched his stubble

"you remember Jenner?" Daryl thought back to the CDC, to the lone scientist who had tried to kill them all, saying it was better to die his way then being eaten alive.

"Yeah, 'member the crazy fuck" Rick but his scratched his head

"before we left he told me somethin'" the redneck turned on him

"just fuckin' say it, ain't got time to sugarcoat shit now a days" the leader turned to look at him

"we're all infected with the disease, no matter how we die, we come back, natural causes kill us, we're comin' back, that's what Jenner told me." Daryl smacked him over the head "owwwwwwwwwww!" Rick rubbed the back of his head "why the hell you do that?" the redneck looked out over the forest and back at the sheriff

"this is the type of shit ya tell people when ya figure it out, damn it Rick, ya gonna have ta tell 'em, what happens if one of us have a damn heart attack, then ya try shootin' them in the head, they gonna turn on ya." The man continued to rub his head

"you didn't have to hit me" he continued to pout, Daryl chuckled

"tell 'em tomorrow, I understand why ya didn't tell everyone ta begin with, but times have changed, they deserve ta know." The leader nodded and started to walk off

"still didn't have to hit me"

* * *

Carol's eye's flew open when an arm draped over her waist, she turned her head to see Daryl, how long had he been up? The stars were out, the moon full, she couldn't help but think about the last time she looked up at them and was happy

_ *Flash back*_  
_Arthur had dragged her outside earlier, mom and dad were fighting again, it seemed that was the only thing they did those days _

_"Arthur, why are momma and daddy fighin' again?" she remembered asking. She had been to young to realize it was because her father was a bastered her brother hugged her_

_"don't worry about it kid." He looked up at the stars "see that group of stars over there?" she tilted her head back leaning it against his shoulder, she couldn't find what his finger was pointing at._

_"I can't see anythin'" he smiled, and continued to point, she looked at a big blob of stars "what do they mean bubby?" he hugged her tighter when something smashed. Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes, making sure both voices were still far enough away from them, he pointed again_

_"all of those stars form the a thing called the big dipper" she frowned._

_"Why is it call that?" he smiled_

_"because it looks like a big dipper silly" her frown deepened _

_"I don't see it, probably to stupid to see it" he hugged her tighter_

_"Your not stupid Carol, your just little, no matter what dad says, no one can be the same, your actually really smart, not many five year olds can talk as good as you do." Her frown stayed _

_"I still can't see the big dipper" he laughed, then grabbed her hand and traced the air, outlining what he wanted her to see, a huge smile spread across her face "I see it Arthur I see it!" her voice squeaked. He put his hand to his side _

_"when ever I'm sad I look up and I find the constellations, the big dipper is my favorite, if we ever grow up and I'm not there, look up at that formation and I'll be looking to, then you can know I'm with you." She frowned_

_"why wouldn't you be with me?" he pulled her to him again_

_"I would never leave you without a fight sister, if your lost I'll find you, I'll always come for you, even if the world ends." She leaned back into him_

_"I miss before mommy and daddy started fighting" he sighed _

_"I do to"_

_ *Flash back ends*_

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" she looked over at Daryl, his thumb lifted up to wipe away tears she didn't know where there, her cheeks heated.

"I'm sorry, go to sleep, it's nothing" he frowned

"why ya cryin'?" She looked back up at the big dipper

"just thinking about Arthur" a look of confusion came across his face. "Arthur is my brother" he wiped away the last of her tears

"never did tell me 'bout ya bro" she smiled

"he was a genies, kind, he was always there to block out the fighting, told me once to look up at the stars if we were ever apart and he'd be looking at them to, sometimes I wonder if he made it throw this, other times I try not to think about it." Daryl pulled her to him

"If he's as smart as you say I'm sure he's out there somewhere, might even find him someday" she smiled and closed her eyes

"that'd be nice, I miss him"

"know the feelin'" she hugged his arm to her

"I'm sure Merle's out there to"

"ain't a good thing, Carol"


	24. We're all infected

**_So I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I just couldn't think of what to write, this whole chapter is crap and...I'm so sorry, I just couldn't think! Anyway hope y'all find it better then I do, there probably won't be anything for a while, I might even start another story, but this is NOT the last chapter, I shall be back!  
_**

* * *

**Twenty-Four:**  
_We're all infected_

It kept playing throw Carol's head

_we're all infected_

Rick had kept something that big from them, something that could very well save one of their lives in the long run.

_We're all infected….._

she shook it off, this is exactly why he didn't tell them, he knew everyone would freak out, still it would have been nice to know when he got the news. She couldn't be mad at their leader, it was bad enough Lori was, she loved her friend, but being mad at your husband because he didn't tell you something is stupid. Her eye's moved over to Daryl, the news didn't seem to be a shock to him, like he already knew, but he would have told her right? No, she wasn't going to be like Lori, even if Daryl knew he was probably just respecting Rick by not telling anyone. Lori sat down in front of Carol

"can you believe him, he used to tell me everything, now he barely talks to me, and that speech about no one but him having a say!" the pregnant woman sighed, "I miss before the world went to shit." Carol folded the last blanket

"I don't, doesn't matter anyway, can't change anything, might as well stop living in the past." Lori frowned

"if you could change anything, what would it be?" Carol frowned

"nothing" Lori let out an irritated sigh

"come on, say Ed, there had got to be something"

"everything that has happened to me has made me who I am, I regret nothing" the first lady rubbed her belly

"your no fun sometimes"

"but you love me" the pregnant woman stuck out her tongue, and got up, taking half the blankets and placing them in the back of the truck, they would have to get started on breakfast soon, just as soon as Daryl got back with Sophia.

* * *

Daryl had to keep looking behind him to make sure Sophia was still there, the kid had soft steps, she'd be a damn good hunter, maybe that's why he brought her out here, to teach her a couple of things. So far he'd found dip,

"is anything ever gonna be normal again daddy" her calling him daddy didn't even faze him anymore

"probably not in my lifetime, maybe when ya is older." She followed behind him silently

"do you really think mama's brother is alive?" he stopped and turned to look at her

"ya need ta stop listenin' ta others conversations", she looked down at the ground shamefully. He sighed, how could he ever be mad at her? "Yeah I do" she smiled up at him

"I've never had an uncle, had an aunt." Now she frowned "Ed didn't like her, even if she was his sister, she always asked questions, he made mama say she fell down the stairs when he pushed her, I miss auntie Faith, she was funny." Daryl frowned, Ed killed someone? And she was his sister?

"yeah…..let's go kill somethin'" she smiled again

"no bunnies" he sighed

"they the best tasting" she gave him a stern look, reminding him so much like her mama

"damn it, fine" she squalled and hugged him

"I love bunnies!" he laughed

"figured as much, c'mon, need ta snag us some grub kid"

* * *

After breakfast the Ricktatorship took full swing, they were told to split into groups, try to find a place to stay and gas, supplies were always welcome, the children would stay with Lori and Carol. Daryl tried saying the group was weak separated, Rick hadn't liked that, in the end Shane, Hershel, Maggie, Andrea, Glenn, Daryl, and Rick would go out. Lori, Carol, Beth, Carl, Sophia, and T would stay behind, so here she sat on a rock, looking out over the surrounding forest, T on the other side. Lori sat in the middle of the children, she seemed to be more focused on the kids now that she learned she was pregnant, Carol just hoped they found somewhere safe before she got to far along. Beth came and sat down next to the older woman

"do you think they will find somewhere safe?" her voice was small and horse.

"Beth, honey, have you had anything to drink today?" The younger woman rapped her arms around her legs, bringing them up to her chest

"maybe." Carol looked over at her

"you need to stay hydrated" the younger woman's lip stuck out, her eyes wailing up

"what's the point?" the older woman's brows frowned

"surviving" the blonde looked out over the forest

"there is no reason without Jimmy." Carol's jaw set

"you have Maggie and Hershel" Beth cradled her head in her hands

"I was gonna marry him, it's always been Beth and Jimmy…..since I was six, there goes Beth and Jimmy, them two is gonna have a life together, that's what everyone always said." The graying woman looked over at her

"you can't give up, you have to be strong, I know it's unfair, but your daddy's barely hanging onto his religion, Maggie can't take care of him alone, they need you." The young woman started sobbing

"I just want my Jimmy back" Carol looked over to T, sending him a silent plea to watch her side as well, he nodded, the older woman rapped her arms around Beth, rocking her back and forth like she does when Sophia cries.

"I know, I know" Lori came over and mouthed for Carol to take Beth to her tent and that she would take her spot, she excepted, Sophia followed them to the tent as they went by, Carl went to his mother. Both Sophia and Carol took turns trying to calm the young Greene in the end Beth fell asleep they waited with her a couple more minutes, then snuck out. Seemed Carol had just taken back her duty on watch when the men returned, gas plentiful. Carl ran to his father, as did Lori (seems she decided him not telling her something was nothing to be mad about), T told Hershel, Maggie, and Glenn about Beth, all of them going to her side, Sophia and Carol waited for Daryl to come to them. He did and ruffled Sophia's hair, she made a pouty face

"daaaaaaaaaaad!" Carol laughed and gave his hand a squeeze, Daryl wasn't a very affectionate in public, but he did love them, and would be himself around them.

"You guys find a place?" he nodded

"'bout two miles or so up the road, two stories, safe, only three walkers was inside, we cleared 'em out for y'all" she leaned in close brushing her lips to his ear

"I'll have to show my gratitude later" he coughed and turned a bright shade of red. She smiled, Sophia groaned

"you two are worse then Maggie and Glenn!" the little girl stormed off, her parents smiling after her.

* * *

Daryl led Sophia and Carol to the room he had chosen as theirs, wasn't nothing huge or fancy, but it had two beds (was three, but he pushed two together), Rick took the second biggest for his family, the Greene's and Glenn took the biggest, T, Andrea, and Shane took the only bedroom downstairs. Who every was living in this house had a huge ass family, three master beds, four twin beds, three bathrooms, bigger then his that was for sure. Sophia jumped on her bed, it was still noonish (no why of telling nowadays) and there was nothing to do, hunting had been good, supplies had been loaded, watch had been assigned, all they could do was sit in dead people's house, hoping a herd didn't blow throw. Carol walked around their room looking at the few pictures sitting on the dresser, they were all of younger girls,(which would explain all the damn dolls), and another of the whole family. He watched her frown, damn it he should have taken all the pictures and hide them, they hadn't been on the run in so long he forgot she always thought about the families that used to live places. Sophia mumbled something about going to see what Carl was doing, Daryl walked up behind her.

"Can't always think 'bout what used ta be, gotta think 'bout what ya need ta do ta survive, this house is what we need ta survive" she nodded and hugged herself.

"They are so little, so innocent…..and we're staying in their room" he sighed and pulled her against him

"want me ta take all of 'em down?" she shook her head

"not our place, not our house" damn woman, always had to make things difficult, he kissed the crock of her neck, she giggled, and turned to face him. "Not now" he pouted, she smiled "maybe later" he groaned

"'Phia will be up here later" Carol smiled brightly

"I'm sure Lori and Rick would love to baby-sit" now he was smiling

"ain't like they don't owe us" she nodded and kissed him, he could not wait until tonight.


	25. A big suprise

**So I decided it's way to much work to just do it the seven of so months the group was on the run all seven months, so I'm just going to skip, like two months at a time, maybe a month, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-five:**

**Two months later:**  
They had run from three herd, including the farm, three herds had taken everywhere they thought was safe. Three herds had made them sleep with one eye open and jump up at the ready by the smallest of creeks, Carol hadn't slept in days, he could tell. Honestly he wasn't as well, but he never slept, he was lucky to squeeze two hours in a night, she need sleep, a cranky Carol, wasn't fun Carol. Daryl walked in with his squirrels, giving them to her for cleaning, Lori took one look at the limp creatures and run for the door, the sounds of vomiting could be heard from the kitchen. The redneck smirked

"serves her right for getting knocked up with another mans kid" he whispered his her ear, she gasped and playfully smacked his arms

"that's not nice" he grinned

"but it's damn funny." He could see her lips turning up, she turned to dinner to hide it, he'd let her, "ya seen 'Phia?"

"With Carl" he frowned

"where's Carl?" she smiled at him freely

"with T and Beth, their playing poker." Lori walked back in wiping her mouth, refusing to look at what Carol was gutting

"I'm sorry about that" Daryl backed away as Carol started talking about how it was normal, and a bunch of other pregnant woman stuff. Shane was one watch with Rick, it was good seeing the two on speaking terms again, Rick had his family and Shane had Andrea, even if they all knew the kid was Shane's, he backed off, acted more like an uncle than a daddy. Maggie and Glenn were probably off somewhere close doing it, far enough away where no one could stumble upon them like poor Hershel did, but close enough away where they could run back if needed. Carl, Sophia, Beth, and T were playing card, just like Carol said, Hershel was off thinking about something and Andrea was probably off catching some much needed sleep. Daryl walked up to his room and grabbed one off the wet nap things Carol hoarded to clean off his hands, he'd found a few walkers, something he'd have to tell Rick about later. For now he wiped of the walker blood, his woman hated it when he touched her with dirty hands. Daryl smiled at the thought, he had a lady in the end of the world, a thought that he would have laughed his ass off about months ago. He was a new man, vaguely he wondered what Merle would think, then he decided he didn't give a flying fuck. His brother was gone, maybe alive, but gone, the possibility of running into his again were slim, very, very, very slim. Daryl shook the thoughts and went back downstairs, he smelt cooking meat, the redneck moved aside for the four month pregnant Lori Grimes, but that wasn't the woman that came barreling past him. It was his Carol who throw herself over the porch railing, emptying her stomach into the growing grass, Daryl stood wide eyed at her. She wiped her mouth and turned to him, her expression mirroring his

"please tell me ya just sick" she opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again

"I felt fine before I smelt the meat" the redneck ran his hand throw his hair trying to remember the last time they had even had sex. Lori came out

"you okay Carol? Beth said she would finish cooking, have you felt sick all day or did it just happ-" the woman looked over at Daryl, then back to Carol, Daryl, Carol, Daryl, Carol, the driveway "well fuck!" Daryl started pacing, hand furiously running throw his hair, when the hell was the last time, had they used protection? Did they ever use protection? FUCK! He was an idiot, they'd never ever thought about it.

"around two months" Lori and Daryl looked at her confused "the last time we…" Lori's eyes got wide

"this is bad, my stupid mistake is bad, two babies, we'll all die!" the redneck shot her a look, then walked over to Carol

"we have any pregnancy tests layin' round?" his woman nodded

"Maggie and Glenn" Lori took off, obviously going to get the needed item. Carol rubbed her head

"we can't have a baby, I'm to old to have a baby, god I'm so stupid, should have know, why the hell didn't I know!" he frowned, she wasn't that much older then him, only by three years, he didn't think he was old. "So may things could happen, it was dangerous to have a baby at my age, when we had modern median, all we have is a vet I'm so stupid, stupid, stup-." Daryl grabbed her arms and shook her

"ya gonna be fine, ya a Dixon now, Dixon's are fighters, we don't even know if you really are pregnant, maybe ya just sick." She started sobbing

"I'm not sick, I would know if I was sick, Daryl what are we gonna do?!" he pulled her to him

"what Dixons do, survive" she nodded against his chest, gripping his shirt with her tiny, soft, woman hands. Lori broke in between them, handing the test to Carol and taking her somewhere to take it. The Dixon nervously sat on the porch, hand going throw his hair, Beth called everyone to eat and Daryl stayed put, not taking his eyes off where Lori and Carol disappeared until Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Daryl, everything okay, where's Carol and Lori?" Daryl unwillingly took his eyes of the forest

"I've got somethin' ta tell ya" the leader frowned and sat down, staring at the redneck, Daryl looked back at the forest "Carol…might, possibly, be…..pregnant. Rick stiffened

"what the hell were you two thinking!" they both stood

"ya woman's knocked up!" the leader opened his mouth to argue when Carol and Lori showed up. Carol's eyes were red and puffy, Lori was rubbing her arm, Carol looked down at the ground, Lori was the one to speak

"it's positive….Carol's pregnant." They all stood staring at each other, not breathing until Shane stepped out

"somethin' wrong?" Rick pushed past the man

"we're having a group meetin', Daryl you get to tell everyone" the redneck never took his eye's off his woman. Shane stared at them all confused

"what the hell is goin' on!" Carol run into the house, Lori running after her, followed by Daryl, Shane stayed on the porch "am I always the last one to know everything?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Carol locked the door behind her and sank to the ground, Lori pounded on it behind her

"Carol, come on, just open the door." Daryl said something to Lori, there was a sigh and foot steps going away

"open the door, please" the distraught woman's husband's voice was soft, the voice he only used with her and Sophia. "Please" she took in a deep breath and unlocked the door the sunk down to the floor, he pushed it open and locked it back behind him. Carol didn't look up, he lifted her chin, she meet his blue eyes "ain't that bad" she sniffled

"Lori's already pregnant, we've run into two herds since the farm, two, a baby would make that worse, it's winter, Daryl, what if the baby doesn't make it, what if I die, if it dies, oh god! What if it dies." She started sobbing again, Daryl rubbed her back

"it ain't gonna die" she shook her head

"I had four miscarriages!" he continued rubbing her back

"were all of 'em Ed's?" Carol nodded, taking in deep breaths

"it was his fault, hittin' ya isn't good for a baby" she looked up at him and latched herself onto him.

"what are we gonna do" he smirked and kissed her forehead

"gonna have a baby" she looked at him with her watery eyes, that thought would have scared him away a few months ago, now he was the one saying it. She chuckled against him

"you do realize we would have to tell Sophia before we tell everyone else right?" he laughed

"course I do, already did, she's probably sittin' in the hall now" Carol smiled, and he smiled at her "ya know I love ya right?" she nodded and laid her head on his chest

"I love you to." He kissed her head, and lifted her in his arms bride style, then sat her back down on her feet, using his thumb he wiped away any left over tears on her face

"lets go tell everyone, they don't like it, we'll live after the baby's here, the Doc may have been a vet, but he's the best we got" she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving, if they don't like it they can suck it up" he smirked

"what ever ya say, come on", both of them walked out of their room to tell the news to the others.


	26. Snow

**So here is chapter twenty-six, I am happy to tell all of you this is my most, Favorited, reviewed, and followed story ever! Thank you all for helping me accomplish this, love you guys, now get to reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six:  
**

**One month later:**  
Carol sat by Lori, Hershel estimated she was around three months pregnant, and their first lady around five, they had moved on since Carol had first found out she was carrying the child of Daryl Dixon. Now they were farther in Georgia, the air had a bite in it for the cold, everyone guessed it was December, around it at least. The two women watched as snow fell to the ground, it had been doing this around a week, Daryl had tried hunting, but gave up when Carol insisted all the animals would be hibernating, or gone. They had stocked up before the weather got to bad, they would survive till the snow stopped and it warmed up, just a little.

"Never thought I would see snow again, figured since the world had died, everything beautiful would die with it" Carol looked over at Lori stroking her already good sized belly.

"I didn't think it snowed in Georgia, always heard about the heat, or the cold, but never snow" Carol put her hand on her stomach, she couldn't wait till her baby started kicking, she still had at least three months till then thou.

"Rick's parents lived here, always made us drive up to their house, always on Christmas, I remember being pregnant with Carl once, poor Rick, me eight months pregnant and we got stuck in the snow." She paused to giggled "never had I seen him so scared of me while I cursed him out, would have put a sailor to shame." Carol smiled imagining a very big bellied Lori, hormonal, stuck in a car, yelling at her husband for making her drive down to his parent's, while it was snowing. A wide smile spread across her face after getting the image

"he was white as a ghost by the time his dad got there to help get us out" both women started laughing, it was good they had each other, someone to make them laugh at the end of the world, a best friend.

* * *

Daryl and Rick were walking past the dinning room of their new temporary home when they heard laughing. They peered in to see their women leaning against each other as they gasped for breath. Rick smiled next to him, Daryl did to, just a little, Lori looked up, her smile growing

"hey sweetie we were just talking about you!" The leader's smiled vanished, his face turning white

"what were you talkin' about?" Carol and Lori started again, Lori pointing at his face

"JUST LIKE THAT CAROL, THAT FACE RIGHT THERE!" Daryl leaned against the doorframe, this watching other people's discomfort is really fun. Rick shifted his weight from one foot to the other

"what were you to talking about?" Lori took deep breaths, trying to calm herself

"remember the time we got stuck in the snow, when I was pregnant with Carl?" the Rick chuckled

"yeah, that was horrifying….." Lori stood strait

"what you think I'm horrifying now?" The Sheriff's eye's got huge

"NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"SURE YOU DIDN'T!" the first lady grabbed Carol's hand "come on Carol we're having a sleep over, the men can deal with themselves" Daryl stood by Rick now

"ya can't just take 'er, what 'bout 'Phia?" Lori groaned

"you can send her over as well!" they stormed off, well Lori did, Carol just kinda went with her giggling. The redneck looked over at the Sheriff

"what the fuck was that?" Rick rubbed his face

"that my friend was the wonderful thing called hormones" Daryl looked at him in disgust

"Carol ain't nothin' like that" The sheriff smirked

"she will be, then she'll be cravin' for weird stuff, like popcorn with peanut butter"

"that's fuckin' sick man" Rick nodded

"comes with the joys of new life" Daryl scuffed

"still fuckin' fucked up man" the sheriff put his hand on his friends shoulder

"just wait till it's time for the baby to come, that my friend, is fucked up." The two man went to go do their turn on watch, reveling Glenn and Shane, both of them would then go off to be with their women.

* * *

Carol snuck out after Lori feel asleep, she softly her way up to the attic, knowing It was Rick and Daryl's watch. The stairs creaked, alerting both men of her presents, well the one that was there

"Carol?" she smiled at her husband

"just wanted to tell Rick Lori's asleep and is no longer on a mood swing" Daryl nodded, and turned back to the window. "Where is Rick?" she looked around

"takin' a leak" she smirked

"so I could do dirty things to you and no one would be here to stop me?" she joked

"stop it" she could hear the laughter in his voice. Carol rapped her arms around his middle

"but I want sex" she pouted, he turned around and kissed her head

"later" creaking could be heard, they broke apart, Rick hit the top stair and stopped, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"am I interrupting something?" she chuckled and went to move past him, patting his shoulder

"just wanted to tell you it's safe to sleep in your bed" he nodded and went to his side of the room, she gave Daryl one last smile before leaving, going to her bedroom, she needed to sleep, screw sex.

* * *

Daryl snuck into his room, quietly taking off his crossbow and sitting it by the bed, his shoes following, then finally crawling into bed beside his woman, carefully wrapping his arm around her middle. He could feel her baby bump, his child, the thought made him unbelievably happy, Daryl closed listening to the soft breaths of Sophia not far way in her bed. The little girl had been incredibly happy about having a younger sibling, she was always talking to her mother's belly. She was even happier when Carol told her it'd would start kicking in a few months, to be honest Daryl was excited to. He'd been the youngest in his family, he'd never had and extended family that came to visit with their pregnant wives. Daryl laid his palm above Carol's belly button willing his son to kick, yes his son, never had their been a Dixon woman in the family that wasn't married into it, least not that he knew. Like he said, never had a extended family come for a visit, it had always been Merle, his daddy, and for a while his mother. There was no doubt in his mind that the sex of his child wasn't male, never did it even accrue to him that it could be female. The redneck closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of his son.


	27. Prison

**A lot is happening in this chapter, in so little words, only like 550 words, so it's very short!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**One month later: (Month four after the farm)**  
Hershel had taken to marking the days down from a calendar, this way he could know when a month had past, they may not know the day, but it helped keep track on the pregnancies. Carol was on month four of hers, Lori on month six, the first lady's baby had even started to kick. Carol's morning sickness had ended, which really did save time now that they were on the run again, only stopping when it was about to get dark. It seemed there wasn't buildings anymore, no matter how many miles they went they would always end up camping outside. Tonight they were setting up at an old state park, one that was rotting before the apocalypse started, but it was the safest place for the night. The women dished out dinner then everyone retired to their tents, all except Daryl and Shane who had watch. Daryl didn't much mind, Shane kept to himself, better then Glenn or T, the Dixon preferred silence. Seemed T had just started snoring when walkers started spilling out of the nearby woods

"Walkers!" the men yelled in unison, everyone jumped to life grabbing anything they could grab that was taken out of the cars for the night, tents would have to me left behind. Carol and Lori put the children in the back off the truck, Daryl watched in horror as a walker grabbed Carol's arm, he took aim, out just couldn't seem to make it line up. Andrea put her knife in the rotting thing's skull, the redneck sighed in relief, then he watched as his wife's savior got taken down, Daryl had to pull Shane to the truck.

"NO GOD DAMNIT!, ANDREA! ANDREA!" the redneck pushed him into the car, T at the wheel, Carol, Lori, Carl, and Sophia in the back, he looked at his family one last time before running to his bike. All the cars pulled out, following each other to safety. Everyone grieved for the loss on their friend that night, they had found a small run down shack five or so miles up the road, it was cramped, but better then outside. Shane refused to even look in Daryl's direction, the redneck understood if it had been Carol or Sophia he'd do the same thing. Carol had tried to get him to drink something but he had just brushed her off, the man wouldn't even talk to Lori. No one wanted to sleep, they were all to scared if they closed their eyes another herd would come out of nowhere, all the men were on watch that night. No one got any sleep, they ate breakfast that morning and headed out, everyone was keeping their eye's on Shane, afraid the man would try to make a break for it and hightail it back to his woman. Much to everyone's surprise he didn't even try, just sat in the back of the truck letting everyone else handle everything. They got about twenty miles out when one of the tires blow, Glenn looked ahead for some place to stay while the others changed the tire, he came back with the biggest damn smiled Daryl had ever seen.

"I found us a prison" they all stared at him, was he fucking joking?

* * *

**Yes I decided to just jump right into the prison, and Andrea is finally separated from the group.**


	28. Family of Misfits

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**  
Rick stood to his full height

"what did you say" Glenn looked around, his smile gone

"I….uh…found…..us...….uh…...prison?" their leader smiled, Carol could see the gears working in the man' head, even Shane had climbed out of the truck to listen. Rick smiled

"show me" the young man's smiled returned and he started for the woods, Rick, Shane, and Daryl following behind him, everyone else was left leaning against the cars till they returned, they returned five minutes later. "Everyone load up, think Glenn's just found us a place to stay" Carol looked over at Daryl, he nodded, she jumped in truck.

* * *

Daryl saw potential in the prison, it would cost them a hell of a lot of ammo, maybe some bloodshed, possibly all of their lives, but it was secure, least for the most part. They could always seal off any cell blocks that that walls down, the fences would help keep walkers out, if they could clear it out, it could be their home. Rick's grand plan was he ran in and locked the gate leading to open field like area, while everyone else took down walkers that got to close. Carl, Shane, and T would be in one tower, Hershel, Sophia, Daryl would be in another, everyone else stayed in the gate and got as many of the thing's attention as possible, then start killing while Rick ran like an idiot throw the field and chained it. There was no way it could fail their fearless leader had said, Daryl thought the man was losing him fucking mind, but here the redneck was shooting down an rotted thing that came near Rick fucking Grimes, and his crazy plan actually worked. Everyone sat in the prison field that night, under the stars, Daryl looked over at Carol, she was looking back up at the stars, Sophia's head in her lap, the girl fast asleep. Slowly the redneck moved over to his wife

"ya m'kay?" she smiled still looking up at the stars

"yeah, just thinking" Daryl sat at her side all night looking up at the stars, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Sophia was nervous when morning came, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and her dad were going into the courtyard to kill walkers and make it safe, but she wouldn't be able to watch their back. No one could see past were it got really dangerous, the unknown was always dangerous, she just really hoped her daddy didn't get hurt, she could tell her mom did to. The little blonde girl held her breath when the small group of fighters turned to the blind spot. It was only a couple of minutes before they heard Maggie scream, everyone throw themselves against the fence trying to see what was happening. Hershel and Beth were frantic, Sophia felt like she couldn't breath, her mother hugged her to herself, after what seemed like hours, the group came back into their view, smiling, all except her dad, he was the same as ever. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Rick opened the gate and Lori smacked his arm

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST YELLED EVERYONE WAS FINE!" she roared, Sophia smiled, as did everyone else.

"Everyone's fine, let's get settled" they marched single file into the cell block "as far as we can see **this** cell block is secure, we haven't checked the others, we are assuming they are over run, basically, no wondering off." Sophia looked at the cages and frowned, she didn't wanna go in one, they may be safe, put they made her feel like an animal. The little girl could tell her father didn't want to go in one to and dragged them to a guard thingy, she heard her mom call it a perch, whatever it was it was small but it was better then a cell. Everyone was in high sprits that night, all happy to have strong walls around them, everyone but Shane, he was off on his own in a dark corner, just looking at the cell wall. Sophia abandoned the happy group and went to the member that needed someone, she felt responsible. Her mom had focused on putting her in the car, not watching her back, and Andrea saved her, if Sophia hadn't had been so frightened her mom could have watched her own back.

"Shane?" the man didn't look up, Sophia inched a little closer, still scared of people, no matter how much time she had spent with them. She now stood right by his bed "Shane?" the ex-leader looked up at her, eyes glassy, like he wasn't really focusing "I'm sorry about Andrea." He gave her a tight smile, one her mom used to use a lot

"it's alright pumpkin, not your fault" she cringed at the name, her dad used to call her that. He saw this "it's not your fault, Sophia" she nodded

"please don't blame my dad, or mom" he gave another tight smile

"I don't blame anyone, Andrea did what she did because she always has to be the hero, can't just…...take care of herself" his voice cracked and he buried his head in his hands, the little girl frowned, she didn't know what to do, but she did what her mother always did and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, and offered kind words.

"Andrea saved my mom's life, she's a hero, I can't think of a better way to go in this new world we live in" he nodded and wiped his eyes

"your wise beyond your years" she smiled

"affect of the apocalypse" he chuckled

"thanks kid" she nodded and pulled her hand back

"we're a family now, a family takes care of each other" he gave her a real smile

"a family huh?" she nodded "well, why don't we go to our little family of misfits" she smiled and followed him out, everyone smiled at him as he joined them, her mother flashing her a knowing smile.


	29. Peanut Butter

**OMG! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, my computer charger died then my computer died, so I had to order a new one, then a whole lot of stuff happened, basically I haven't had time to write a chapter, but here it is, whose ready for the new Walking Dead episode tonight!?**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-nine:**  
Andrea ran as fast as her legs would take her, she'd ran out of ammo around an hour ago, all she had to protect herself was a hunting knife, but she didn't dare stop to take on out. She smiled, at least she was going to die a hero, even with the comforting thought she still found herself running, she didn't want to die, even if living meant being on her own. The blonde ducked behind a tree, she needed to catch her breath, Andrea turned her pockets out, maybe she'd get lucky and some ammo would be stuffed at the bottom. She had no such luck, the blonde to one last deep breath and ran, once again, throw the forest. She wondered if Shane was alright, did Carol, Lori, and the kids get to the truck? She hoped Carol didn't feel bad about this, it was Andrea's choice to save the pregnant woman, it was her decision to risk her life, none of this was Carol's fault. Andrea was so rapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the Walker coming from the side of her, rather then behind. It latched onto her, pulling both of them to the ground, she couldn't reach her knife, and the herd was making it's way towards her, coming to help it's brethren and eat her. The blonde closed her eyes and waited for the dead to end her, but she wouldn't be taken out by one Walker, no, she would hold off for the herd. The weight of the walker sifted off of her suddenly, she opened her eyes confused, a man stood before her, the walker now forever dead at his feet.

"Are you bit?" Andrea looked nervously over at the walkers stumbling toward them, he followed her gaze, then back to her "are you bit?".

"She is not" the blonde jumped at a woman's voice behind her, Andrea stood and looked at a figure with a hood on, holding on to Walkers with a chain. The things were armless and jawless, both acting like obedient servants holding bags on their backs. Andrea couldn't see the woman's face

"are you sure Mich?" the woman looked up, reviling her face to Andrea, the two woman made eye contact

"yes" he nodded

"yeah, okay, we should go, I'm not sure your pets will work against a gang of Dead" the woman gave a jerk of her head and started walking farther into the woods. The man followed her, Andrea followed him, not waiting to be left alone again.

* * *

Carol was worried, half their group had gone into the tombs to see how bad they were. It was unknown, anything could happen, she'd tried busying herself, but there was only so much T would let her do. So here she sat in her families perch listening for the sound of the group returning, what she did hear near made her faint. A scream, not female, a man, in the prison, it bounced off the walls, everyone ran to the cell block door, waiting for someone to come into view. Minutes later she watched in horror as Rick and Shane wheeled in Hershel, who was missing a leg. Maggie and Glenn was right behind them, Daryl stayed outside the door crossbow raised, Carol lingered at the door, four men came into view, they were each wearing prison uniforms. Lori grabbed her arm and lead her away as the men entered the room with the prisoners

"we need you" she said "Hershel has been teaching you" Carol nodded and got to work, being pregnant did not help with her needing to kneel on the floor.

"I need water, towels, bandages, anything to stop the bleeding, any CLEAN fabric I can hold up to his wound" she looked back at the others "go on!" they scattered. Yelling could be heard from familiar voices and those that were not, Carol blocked them out and used the blanket on the bed to elevate the older man's leg, hoping it would slow down the bleeding. The cell block door opened again, then was locked, Rick appeared in the door

"is he alright?" Lori squeezed past him, handing Carol towels and water, Carol stood by his father, Maggie and Beth still holding onto there father's hand.

"The bleeding has slowed, but it's still going, and….he's lost a hell of a lot, what happened?" Carol didn't look up, she stayed concentrated on stopping the blood.

"We got separated from Maggie and Glenn, Hershel wanted to find them, a walker grabbed his leg and…." Carol nodded

"so you cut off his leg?" Rick nodded

"think that will work?" Rick sighed

"I hope so"

* * *

Daryl left Shane and T to deal with the prisoners, he couldn't stand looking at them anymore, the five of them just pissed him off, the leader more then the others. The redneck stood outside the cell where Hershel was, Carol was leaning back against the wall, blood in patches on her arms, she looked tired

"he alright?" the Dixon's wife jumped, and looked over at him holding her chest.

"Dear God, I have to get you a bell!" Daryl smirked, Carol looked over at Hershel "he's fine for now, the bleeding's stopped, Carl found some bandages, should help fight infection, but….he's lost a lot of blood." The redneck looked around

"where's Lori, Maggie, Beth?" Carol pushed herself up the wall

"Lori went to talk to Rick, not sure about the Greene girls, sure they'll be back later." The pregnant woman yawned "it's been hell these last four days, barely slept, it'll be worse once the baby is here." Daryl smiled at the mention of his son

"get some sleep" Carol shook her head

"have to stay by his side till he wakes up, or..." she didn't want to say the last part, Daryl nodded.

"Someone else can do that, you need sleep" Carol shook her head once again

"no sleeping tonight" she paused and rubbed her belly "but do you know what would make you the bestest person in the whole world?" the redneck smiled

"ain't got the slightest"

"peanut butter, I really want some peanut butter, think there's some tucked away from that house we found with all the canned good in the crawlspace, you know?" Daryl nodded and walked farther into the cell, then kissed her forehead

"I'll try to find it, not like anyone eats the shit anyway" she smiled and went over to Hershel, feeling his head with the back of her hand

"still no fever, that's good" the redneck kissed her one last time before going out to find his lady some peanut butter.

* * *

Sophia stood by Carl at the cell block entrance, the prisoners were in there, talking amongst themselves, Shane and T had left moments ago, the prisoners kept sneaking glances over at them. It was unnerving, it felt like they were conspiring against them, the sneaking looks at them didn't help calm her. Sophia grabbed Carl's arm and dragged him away, he let her, knowing she had something to say, and couldn't say it near them.

"Their planning something" the Grimes boy nodded

"yeah, and it can't be good" Sophia looked around

"you should tell your dad, give him a heads up" Carl put his gun back in it's holster

"yeah, I'll do that right now….promise you wont go near them without me there with you" she smiled

"cross my heart" Sophia made a crossing motion over her heart. He smiled back, then tipped his hat to her and went off to find his dad, Sophia went to find her's, might as well, not like he wouldn't hear it from Rick later.

* * *

Andrea sat in the corner of a small rundown shack the woman, Michonne, had found, her walkers chained outside, the man, Arthur still didn't trust her.

"Why were you in the woods?" he'd been asking her questions non stop since they'd gotten here

"Walkers overran my group's camp, I got separated"

"just you?" she sighed and rubbed her face

"I hope so." He frowned

"why's that?" she glared at him

"we are like a family, I don't want my family getting hurt" he rubbed his neck.

"How many people you have in this families of yours?" Andrea rubbed her hand together

"I don't know never really counted, we used to be bigger" he nodded

"you do one thing I don't like you gone." He got up and left, Michonne took his spot

"he is very serious, it is easy to confuse that with asshole, don't let him make you think he's in charge, I'm the one who saved him… I don't feel you are a threat, you will stay until you choose to leave." Then she got up and left, Andrea smiled, she could grow to like that woman.


	30. AUTHER'S NOTE!

Hey everyone, I will be taking a break from this story for a bit, don't know how long, but I just can't think of anything. Anyway, sorry but for now I'm on holiday!


	31. What was to come

**It's been a while, and I can't promise I will update every week, I have two other stories I'm working on, so... be patient.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**  
Carol sat up in her bed, Maggie was shaking her

"he's not breathing!" the pregnant woman jumped out of bed and ran to Hershel's cell, Beth was sobbing while holding her father's hand, Lori was standing over him. The first lady shot Carol a panicked look

"do something!" Beth sobbed, Lori closed her eyes and leaned forward before Carol had time to object. She knew it could end badly if Hershel didn't come back, mouth to mouth seemed like the only way to save him, Carol stood close incase he needed to be pulled off of her. The Greene girls held each other as they cried, Lori breathed air into the older man's lungs then pumped on his chest, she went back to his mouth and he grabbed her head. Carol was about to strike when he let go and looked around, he didn't speak, but Carol could tell he knew where he was. Carol squeezed his remaining foot

"gave us a scare there Hershel" he looked at her then to his girls, Beth grabbed his hand and smiled throw her tears, Lori and Carol left them to speak to their father as long as he stayed awake, which wouldn't be very long. Everyone looked at them for news when they stepped out Lori stepped forward

"he's awake" everyone smiled, Carol snuck away to sleep, in her bed, Lori could come get her if she was needed.

* * *

Daryl sat in a chair near the cell block entrance, or what everyone else had taken to calling the holding cell. Sophia was right, the prisoner were planning something, and by the looks of it wasn't good. Always whispering, it was making him nerves, not knowing what those guys were thinking. Carol and Lori came out of the cell Hershel was in, everyone held there breaths, it was Lori who stepped forward. The redneck kept his eyes trained on his wife, she looked exhausted, she'd gotten a lot less sleep then the other pregnant woman. Daryl wasn't no doctor but he knew that couldn't be for the baby, he decided to confront her about it later.

"He's awake." Lori said the words everyone wanted to hear, they cheered, exchanging smiles, Carol ran up the stairs to their perch, he smiled, guess he didn't need to trick her into sleep after all. The prisoners started whispering again, one getting harsh sounding, he looked over to see it was the second biggest black dude. Daryl tried reading his lips, he only got the words

"no…pregnant….crazy…..no" the redneck stood and went to find Rick, stopping by Carl to ask him to watch the door, and to not listen to anything they said. The kid agreed, Rick wasn't far, just out in the field, Daryl walked to the spot right next to him.

"They plannin' somethin', read one of the guys lips, they was talkin' 'bout something being crazy and something 'bout Lori or Carol, maybe both." Rick looked forward

"I think I know what to do, we'll offer them a cell block, say we'll help them clear it out for food, least half of what's in the kitchen." Daryl was ready to open his mouth to argue, the leader but up his hand "if they pull one thing while we're in there, they die, all of them." Slowly the redneck nodded

"ain't lettin' them no where near Carol, or any of the women, they keep to their side, we keep to ours." Rick nodded, and looked back at the sun

"let's just hope they keep that promise." Daryl sighed and looked forward

"were going to need to start making runs for more supplies, baby shit, food, and things. Important stuff you know?" **(A/N I couldn't resist stuff, and things!)**

"Well go as soon as we settle the prisoners in." The redneck nodded, satisfied and walked back inside the prison, Carl said he had it under control and that he could go to sleep, Daryl wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to sleep next to him woman. Even if it would be a quick nap, seeing as how he would have to wake up and go with Rick, Shane, and T to clear out a new cell block with the prisoners. The second he got to his perch Daryl Dixon took off his shoes and crossbow and lay behind his woman, drawing her closer to him. She stirred, then turned in his arms looking sleepily at him. Carol smiled sweetly at him, and snuggled closer to him.

"I don't have to wake up, do I?" He kissed her head

"no, ya get ta sleep, ain't good for the baby with you runnin' 'round here like a chicken with it's damn head cut off." She nodded and closed her eyes again, falling to sleep almost instantly, Daryl was far behind her.

* * *

Sophia went to check on her mama, but instead got to see one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. Daddy Daryl was holding her mom his his arms, her head tucked under his chin. It took everything she had in her not to squeal, her parents were together because of her -with a little help, of course- and she was getting a sibling, everything she ever wanted, and all it took was the end of the world. Sophia skipped down the stairs going to Carl's side, he smiled at her and tipped his dad's old hat.

"Little lady" he said, Sophia giggle, Carl was silly, that's why he was her best friend, Sophia took his hat and placed it on her head, tipping it like he did.

"Sir" he smiled and took it back

"Daryl went to sleep with your mom for a little" she nodded

"yep, I know, just thought I'd come see what your doing." She looked into the cell at the prisoners who were still talking in hushed voices. She lowered hers "I don't like them here, just don't feel safe." Carl nodded

"I ain't gonna let nothing happen to you." She smiled at him and sat on the floor, then looked up at him expectantly, he sat down too. Sophia looked around

"I can't wait till we get all this cleared, it'll be a great place to explore." His eyes darkened

"we ain't exploring, to many places, easy to get lost, no more getting lost." She huffed

"I didn't plan on getting lost" she crossed her arms over her chest "plus I'll have you to look out after me." He shook his head

"to easy to get lost." The young blonde rolled her eyes

"okay, always have an adult with you, I know. I know. Anyway it wont be for a while so relax Carl." He nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. Later Rick, T-dog, Shane, and Daryl went into the tombs to clear out a cell block for the prisoners, when they came back they told us that only two prisoners reminded, the other three were dead. I didn't really care, the bad ones were gone, and the okay ones got to live, on their own respectable side. Everyone excepted the fact three men had died and stared discussing a run into town for needed supplies and baby stuff, everything went relatively normal. Little did they know what was to come.


	32. Eye Of The Storm

**Chapter thirty two:  
Daryl:  
**  
It had been three months since they had settled into the prison. Carol was currently seven months pregnant, Lori was due any day. Rick was going super protective big daddy mode, he had them walk the fence everyday, looking for any weaknesses. Which is why Daryl, Glenn, Shane and the leader himself were down by the entrance, because Shane had found a weak point. The ex-deputy was starting to except that he may never see Andrea again, he was still grieving, but slowly he was coming back to his old self. The group of men walked down to the fence, after dealing with the remaining prisoners when they said they couldn't stay in their cellblock. They group decided the convicts could take their chances on the road, then the group of men went back on their way to the fence. Preparing to dispatch the few walkers that pushed themselves against the chain links hoping to break throw and get their next meal in their never ending conquest to eat flesh. Daryl's lip curled back in disgust as he stared at the dead things that could kill his family if given the chance.

They came to the weak point, quickly taking down the dead creatures banging against the fence and got to work supporting it. They were about done when Glenn tapped Daryl and the shoulder and pointed to the yard smiling. All of them watched as Hershel came into the yard. Carol had force Hershel it stay in bed the first two months -which had taken a lot of threats and Hershelsitting- but the last month the old man had insisted Carol let him crutch around the cell block, she had allowed it, but he'd never been allowed outside. But there he was, limping across the prison yard. All of them smiled, in Daryl's case he smirked. But not at Hershel, as amazing as it was that the old farmer was still alive Daryl was more amused with his wife's disapproving glare.

Lori was waddling right next to Carol, giving him the same look, Rick looked over at him and smirked, he was looking at the exact same thing. Glenn cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled

"way to go Hershel!" The men laughed, everything was so come, so right. Daryl should have know something was going to happen. It was the eye of the storm, that moment. The false calm in something terrifying. Everyone knows that the calm has to go away for the storm to finish, but you never know when the strong winds and pounding rain are going to return. Ruining that image of peace, replacing it with fear that shakes you to the very core. That's how it felt for Daryl as he watched walkers spill into the court yard, and the sound screams and gun fire filled the air. The redneck didn't stop to think he just ran.

He ran to get to his daughter, and to his wife, and his unborn child. He ran faster then he ever had because he was terrified that he could loose them all if he didn't get to them, help them. He ran until his got to the locked gate, the one thing holding him back from reaching his family. Rick called for the keys from Glenn who was in the back. They young Korean throw them to Shane, who throw them to Rick, who throw them to Daryl. The redneck wasted no time opening the gate, running past the prisoners who looked shocked. He didn't care about them right now. He pulled out his gun and started shooting, he couldn't see any of his people out in the open needing help. Hershel, Beth, and Sophia were in the cage enclosure of a door.

His little girl was sobbing but she looked like she was alright, the sooner he took care of these walkers the sooner he could go to her. The other men showed up and the dead were quickly put back to peace. Sophia throw open the door and ran to him, he scooped her up, allowing her to cling to him. The redneck kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer.

"Ya know where ya mama went?" She nodded and pointed to a door that lead to a part of the tombs, the part where Hershel had gotten bite. Daryl felt his stomach drop. "She go alone?" Sophia shook her head.

"Mama went with Lori and Carl, I think Maggie was with them too." The Dixon felt a little better know that his with three good shots. Daryl took in a shuttered breath

"what 'bout T?" Beth started crying and pointed to a door in the opposite direction. Hershel pulled his youngest to him, rubbing her back.

"He got bite securing the gate, we tried to cover him the best we could but….." But they wouldn't have been able to see him when he got to the gate, they wouldn't be able to take down the walkers standing around. Daryl hugged his daughter closer. T was a good dude, they'd find him before he turned, they take care of their own.

* * *

**Carol:**

Lori had gone into labor, and as Carol feared it was going to have to be a C-section. She wished she had the scapula that had been picked up on a run for this very reason. But she didn't so she had to hope her knife would to, she hadn't used it and it was as clean as it could get under the circumstances. Lori told Carl to stay good if she didn't make it though this, and to take care of his father and his sibling. Carol had tears streaming down her checks by the end of the speech, as did Maggie. Carol took in a deep breath, looking at Lori for reassurance, which she provided with a nod of her head. Then she cut, being careful not to puncture Lori's uterus and harm the baby. The groups first lady passed out and Carol was thankful for that, she couldn't stand to see her friend in pain, but she knew if Lori did make it through this she would be having a painful recovery.

The graying woman shook her head of the thought and went back to getting her friend's baby out of her. Carol cut carefully throw the wall of the uterus, and stuck her hand in, slowly pulling the baby out. Carl took his eyes off his mom for a spilt second to look over at the baby as it cried. Carol smiled down at it. It was a girl, a little girl. The older woman beamed at Carl.

"You have a baby sister, Carl." The young man smiled and looked down at his mom, smile disappearing.

"What about mom, is she okay?" Carol handed the baby to Maggie who hugged the baby to her chest. Then she went to Lori's side, placing her index and pointed fingers on Lori's neck, then under her nose and nodded to Carl.

"She's still alive but we need to get her stitched up and to do that we need to get back to the cell block." Carol looked over at the baby in Maggie's arms, then back at Carl "give Maggie your vest, we need to keep the baby warm." Carl did as told, Carol leaned back staring at her friend on the floor, passed out. Then she looked back at that woman's son, and the young woman holding that very same woman's new born daughter. "You two need to go get Hershel, and if you can't find him his kit, I need his needle and sutures. We need to close up Lori, then you need to find some others to help carry Lori back. I'll stay here, I'd just slow you two down." Carl looked at him mother, then little sister and nodded. Maggie did as well and handed Carol the baby. They ran out of the room, going to get help and supplies. Carol sighed and leaned back, gun glued to her hand. There was a giant possibility that Lori could die suddenly and turn, she wasn't about to die that way.


	33. AN (NOT A CHAPTER)

I'm sorry guys but I'm abandoning this story. Or at least stopping until I get back into the writing mood but I just keep getting to distracted to continue. Sorry again. I'll try to come back but I can't promise anything.


End file.
